Detached Awakening
by kismetkae
Summary: Casual sex – Sex without attachment. Nothing serious, nothing that's going to lead to anything more than satisfaction. A fun fling that no one but you has to worry about, right? Yeah, that's what Bella thought it was supposed to be. Just casual sex.
1. Just The Beginning: Jasper

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction (:**

**So I would love to tell you that I'm about to take you on a whirlwind adventure of love and passion - tell you an amazing story of romance that could quite possibly knock your socks off. But I'm not. Not to say that this story will have no taste at all, because it will, but I just think I should let you know now that this story is purely for my, and if you allow it, your own, amusement. I decided to write this story for fun.**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella. (For now (; )**

**Rated: M! I should warn you now, there will be a good amount of sex written into this story. Tasteful of course, but sex none the less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Jasper**

"Bella," I reached my hand across the small round table and gently took the now empty glass from my best friend's hand. "I think you've had about enough for tonight."

She shook her head at me, furrowing her eyebrows, but let me take the glass anyways. "You know, I just don't get it Jasper." She sat back roughly and I mentally thanked god there was a back on that chair. "I'm beautiful, I'm smart," She tossed her hands up in the air in frustration. "What's the deal?"

I chuckled quietly as I raised our glasses, getting the bartenders attention. He gave me a quick nod and sent the waitress over to retrieve them. "I don't know Bella." I smiled as I looked back at her, leaning forward resting on my elbows.

She mimicked my gesture and leaned forward as well, putting her face just inches from my own. She smiled as I took a deep breath, inhaling her soft perfume. "You agree."

It wasn't a question. I did agree, so I nodded. "Of course." Then I gingerly reached forward and brushed her long dark brown bangs from her face. "You are very beautiful, too beautiful for him. And you're way too intelligent for him. He'll regret losing you, don't you worry you're pretty little face about it anymore."

She tilted her head, closing her eyes and let her warm cheek rest in my palm. Then she scrunched her nose up. "But I was having fun with him."

I shook my head as I laughed dryly. "Fun, Bella?" I drew my hand back from her face and watched as she lifted her own palms, resting her elbows on the table, to hold her head up. "You did nothing but complain about him, Bells. He was a jerk."

She nodded, and then shrugged, "But he was a jerk that was good in bed."

We shared a quick laugh as she looked back at the bar. Just as she was about to catch the bartenders attention, I grabbed her hand and held it in my own. "How about we skip another drink and head back to my place?" I could see that the half dozen beers and whiskey sour she had consumed tonight were beginning to take its toll on her.

She thought about it for a moment, and then drew her hand back from my grip. "I will, but only if you can promise me a stiff drink."

I nodded and leaned forward, winking at her playfully. "Oh I can promise something stiff alright."

She giggled as I sat back and watched a soft shade of pink cover her cheeks. "Jasper Whitlock." She bit down on her bottom lip, causing my insides to do that silly flipping thing. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, or Bella, getting the better of me. "That mouth of yours is going to get you buried deep one day in some trouble."

I simply shrugged as I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. She did. "One can only hope for the best." I gave her my best wicked grin and dug in my pocket, pulling out my wallet and leaving a generous tip on the table before leading her out of the bar.

As we walked down the sidewalk, she cuddled into my side, pulling her jacket tightly around her. Her steps were a bit off and every other step was a stumble over her own two feet. But I was right there holding her upright as we walked to the parking garage, laughing out loud every time she nearly bit the curb.

I'd love to say that Bella and I were together, and I would be willing to bet that if you were to pass us on the sidewalk you would believe just that. But the reality of it was we weren't. We tried, once upon a time, like most other best friends, but it never worked. It was cliché really; how it had all went down. We were still in high school, and at the time, I was in love with the idea of having Bella as my own. But things get in the way, and sometimes it just doesn't work out the way you want it to. Reality sets in. I still loved her, don't get me wrong, but I had come to the conclusion long ago that the love I thought I felt for Bella was way more physical then emotional. We hadn't been together two weeks before I found that out. Like I said, I was young and the promise of getting laid whenever I wanted clouded my judgment for a good period of time. It didn't take us long at all to discover the joys of just being together without any sort of attachment.

I had to laugh at the memory of how I had acted the day I told Bella I loved her. I looked like a complete fool. She laughed at me and told me not to waste my time. That love wasn't worth it. I tried to argue with her, but it was an epic fail on my part. It didn't take me any time at all to give up my argument and really look at the big picture. She was my friend above all else. In fact, she was my best friend. And she was my heart breaker.

She was far too busy with her work, chasing those dreams of becoming the best known Journalist in Seattle, to settle down for anyone. Even me. She tried dating, unsuccessfully of course, but she had tried none the less. It always ended the same way; they left after realizing she wasn't in it for the long haul. They always wanted more than she was ever willing to give.

Me, however, I was pleased with being there for her when she needed me. I was a guy, and what guy in his right mind would ever pass up a woman as beautiful as Bella? I knew what she wanted, and she knew what I wanted. Simple as that.

Bella had everything any man could possibly want. And she knew it. She wasn't conceited enough to use it to her advantage, just smart enough to use it when she wanted to.

"Here you go," I opened the passenger door of my truck and helped her step up into it. She leaned back against the seat as I closed the door.

Halfway into the drive home, Bella reached her hand over and ghosted it over my pant leg, smiling up at me with her dazzling grin. I just shook my head and gripped her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over her skin. I knew too well what she was doing.

"Don't you tease me Isabella." I said as I looked over at her, watching at her eyes bounced with excitement. Queen of seduction. Her gaze struck me and I was falling victim to her once again. If you actually wanted to consider me a victim.

She tossed the seat belt behind her back and leaned over to me, resting on the center console. "Jasper, can I ask you something?" I nodded slowly and looked over at her as I came to a stop at a red light. "You love me, right?"

I nodded again, "You know I do Bells."

She gave me a satisfied grin and leaned further. With a slight bat of her eyelashes, she had me. I quickly closed the gap between us and gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. I could taste the whiskey and lemon still lingering on her breath. She sighed and sat back, pulling the seat belt back over her front.

I felt the familiar emotions take over. I felt the ever growing strain in my jeans that yearned to have her close. It was a typical reaction for a man sitting so close to wanton female. I couldn't feel bad for it. I had learned to not feel bad about it. She giggled as I pressed the gas pedal harder, listening to the truck engine roar as we sped down the dark streets. She leaned her face against the cold window and closed her eyes.

When I finally pulled into the parking garage, I pulled into my designated spot and threw the gear shift up, slamming it in park. I shut the engine off quickly and got out, walking to her side of the truck. As soon as the door was open enough, she reached out, letting herself fall right into my arms. She giggled as I caught her and steadied her feet. Without a word to each other, I half carried her to the elevators, and then quickly pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. As the elevator rose, I felt her hand start rubbing up and down my back, eventually letting her warm fingers find their way under my shirt and up my spine. I held her to my side as I listening to the slow dinging of the floors counting up, holding in every shiver I could.

It seemed to take forever for the doors to slide open, but when they did I flipped the keys in my hand and grabbed the gold house key, shoving it in the lock and twisting it. The door opened up and Bella stepped in front of me, turning around backwards and pulling me into the living room. She smiled as she gripped my shirt between her tiny fists. The sex crazed grin started to take over her face.

"Jasper," She breathed my name, and then bit down on her bottom lip, causing another volt of erotic electricity to shoot through my body. I reached forward, grabbing her hips tightly, emanating a quiet squeal from her. Her gaze met mine once again and I felt her tug me further inside so the door would shut behind us.

I knew she was drunk, and I knew where tonight would lead, but I didn't care. She wouldn't care in the morning, so why should I care tonight? Nothing bad could come from two consenting adults just wanting a little fun for the night, right? It's not like this was our first rodeo. I knew what to expect from her, and I knew how I would feel tonight, and tomorrow, about this.

"Bella," I leaned down, gently kissing her forehead. "Still want that drink?"

She nodded, "Please." Then she let go of my shirt and stepped backward to lean against the couch.

"Another whiskey sour?" I inquired as I walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the heat pounding at my lower stomach that was screaming at me to forget the drink, she was already drunk enough.

She nodded and leaned against the counter in front of me as I stood at the sink and reached into the cabinets above, pulling out the Jack. I set it down and grabbed a glass, pouring the brown liquid into it. She kept her stare on me as I cut the lemon and squeezed the hell out of it, getting as much as I could into her drink. I knew how she liked her favorite drink.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she reached for the glass and took a swig. Her face contorted for a second, but she quickly pulled herself back together.

I poured one for myself, a little more liquid courage, and joined her in the living room. She sat down on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her and faced me. In just a couple more sips, her drink was gone. I downed mine and set our glasses on the coffee table in front of us.

As I was sitting back, I reached my hand out and grabbed her hip, pulling her with me and onto my lap. She giggled and let her hands drape behind me, wrapping them around my neck and fisting her nimble fingers into my hair.

Without any further hesitation, I grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her toward me, locking our lips in a heated kiss that sent her, and me, into a hungry frenzy. She gently bit down on my bottom lip as she tugged at my hair, causing a throaty moan to escape my lips. She responded instantly, pushing her ass down on my legs, right below where I really needed her.

I closed my eyes as she drove her tongue into my mouth again, holding my face close to hers. I moved my hands down her body to the small sliver of skin exposed between her rising shirt hem and low rise jeans. Her skin was warm and she gasped quietly into my mouth the second my fingers came in contact with her bare back. She arched her back, pressing her chest against mine harder as she gripped my neck tightly.

Her fingers were quick to work on my shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, separating the fabric slowly as she went down my chest. While her lips continued to devour mine, her soft hands pushed the shirt over my shoulders. I wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to me as I leaned up just a bit and let the shirt fall down behind me. While I had the leverage, I twisted and laid her down on the couch. She giggled as she pulled me down on top of her.

"Jasper," She half moaned my name as I felt my jeans get a tad tighter. "You sure?"

My lips curved into a grin as I leaned down and took her bottom lip between my teeth gently. She pulled my face down, kissing me hard and yanking her lip from the vise of my teeth.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

It never failed, she always had to ask.

When my lips finally left hers I took a quick breath before lowering my face to the crook of her neck, trailing wet kisses down her skin until I reached the space between her breasts where her shirt dipped slightly. I reached up, hooking my finger in the v and pulled it down further as she once against arched herself up against me. The only sounds in the room were the quiet mewling noises coming from her and the unsteady rhythm of our breathing. Her hips pressed against mine and I felt a throb pulse through my entire body. As I placed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone and cleavage, she tugged at the hem of her shirt, trying to pull it up and off.

I chuckled, gently biting down on her earlobe. "Would you like some help baby?"

She quickly nodded, "Yes," A small groan came from her as she tried pushing me off of her just enough. "Please."

I nodded and lifted myself up a couple inches. Then I reached down and tugged the offending cotton up and over her flat stomach. Just to tease her a little further, I stopped and moved my lips down to her navel, circling my tongue around it and leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her pant line and across her left hip. She lifted her ass up off the couch and pushed her hips into my face, moaning and tugging at her shirt.

"Jasper!" She growled.

I chuckled and moved my fingers to quickly unbutton her jeans. As I heard the gasp come from her I smiled and flicked the zipper with my fingers, sending it downward until I could see the silk fabric of her panties. I moved my mouth back down, kissing just above her center. I looked up at her face, watching as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the shirt.

I softly kissed my way back up her stomach to the skin right below her breasts. She had tugged her shirt up over them, but had yet to succeed in pulling it all the way off.

I braced myself with one arm as I reached under her and tugged the shirt up her back and over her head in one quick swipe. She finally sighed and grabbed the shirt out of my hand, tossing it across to the coffee table. "Thank you." She smirked at me as I chuckled once and lowered my face down, kissing the small crevice created by her bra.

"This," I reached up, pushing my finger under the center of the white bra, "Has to go."

She nodded and swallowed hard as she pushed herself up into my face again. She couldn't seem to stay still. "You're driving me insane, Jasper." Her voice was barely a whisper, and all I could hear was the want and need covered with complete desire.

I contemplated teasing her a bit more, but the second she lifted her hips back up, grinding them hard against my own, my mind clouded with thirst and I knew I had to have her now, quickly.

I reached down between us and undid the button on my jeans, letting the zipper fall. She smiled up at me as she stretched up to kiss the side of my neck, knowing she was finally getting what she wanted. She gently sucked a small part of my skin, letting her teeth graze me just perfectly.

I crawled up onto my knees as she reached down and started pushing my pants down my thighs. When they reached my knees I kicked them off and onto the floor beside us. Bella kept her hand between us, letting it now rest on my growing ache prominently showing against the thin fabric of my boxers. I held back a deep groan as I concentrated on getting her bra off. I didn't want to brag, but it only took pinching the fabric just right and a quick flick of the wrist for the article of clothing to snap right off. She moaned in pleasure as I turned and tossed it to where her shirt lay.

"Now that that's out of the way." I took a second to gaze down at her perfect chest before letting my tongue make its way to her skin, circling the hardened peak. She let her head fall back again as she once again gripped my hair and held my face tightly to her chest. I gently bit down. I knew she loved it as the harsh moan came from her clenched jaw. I kissed where I had bit her and pulled myself up off of her. She quickly reached out for me, trying to pull me back, but I stopped her by grabbing her hands and holding them for a second. As I moved to straddle her thighs, I placed her hands above her head, silently demanding her to keep them there. She complied. Then I let my hands wander down her bare front, over her hard chest and down to her soft, but firm, stomach. The way her skin felt under my hands sent a very clear message to my brain. I had to have her. She closed her eyes and just relished in the feel of my hands all over her.

When I reached her pants, I lifted myself up and sat back, pulling her legs out from under me and letting them rest on my shoulder. I pulled the tight pants down her legs and off her feet, leaving her in just her panties. I smiled as I saw the clear arousal staining the front of them. Then I let myself lean forward and hover over her for a second, kissing her quickly before sitting back up. She clutched at my chest, practically begging me to do something other than tease her.

"You don't like the teasing, do you darling?"

She quickly shook her head, "Jasper, dammit, do something." She wiggled her hips under me. "Now."

I let out a deep groan as I watched a slow blush creep down her neck and to her chest. She gripped the cushions of the couch and laid her head back, lifting her ass off the couch again.

"Oh Bella," I ran my hands down her, letting them rediscover the curvature of her body. It had been a while. "You know you'll get exactly," I leaned down and steadied myself by gripped her hips as I kissed her stomach. "What you want." I trailed my lips back up her body, molding mine to her as I laid myself down on top of her. I made sure not to let all of my weight rest on her as I once again attacked her lips, only with more fever this time. She responded quickly, plunging her tongue into my mouth and rubbing her hands all over my back.

She was past caring about tenderness. That much I knew.

I rolled to my side, kicking off my boxers and pulling her panties down. She kicked them off onto the floor and pulled me back on top of her. As she gripped my shoulders, she breathed in my ear heavily. "I want you." Then, as if to prove herself, she wrapped her legs around my waist and held me tightly between them.

I swallowed hard, preparing myself, as I steadied myself above her entrance. "Are you sure, Bella?"

She nodded and opened her eyes to look into mine. I didn't need any further reassurance. I pushed myself into her, keeping my gaze locked on hers the entire time. She gripped my shoulders tighter, digging her nails into my flesh as I buried myself inside her. My arms started to shake as I felt absolute pleasure flood my entire body. The feeling of want, and love, and lust came crashing at me all at once and I found myself unable to move. Soon Bella was begging me to move.

"Jasper!" She cried out. "Oh my god, please move." She gasped as she tossed her head back into the couch cushion, straining her neck and pushing her breasts against my chest. I lowered my mouth and quickly took her warm flesh into my mouth, sucking hard as I drew out and pushed back in slowly. She nearly screamed with eagerness.

I kept my pace slow, but with every thrust I dove as deep as I could, making sure to fill her completely and satisfy her to no end. She kept her hands on me, either digging into my back or trailing down my chest and between us. At one point she reached down and touched me, sending me into full blow frenzy. I thirsted for her, I hungered for her body. I had to touch her, and hold her, love her.

She clutched me as tight as she could right before she erupted underneath me for the first time.

"Oh, Bella," I dove into her harder as her whole body shook.

"Oh my god," She panted, "You're amazing." The heat from our bodies caused sweat to start seeping between us. I lowered my mouth down and quickly kissed her neck, tasting the salty liquid on my lips. She let her head roll to the side, exposing every inch of skin to my mouth. "Don't stop, Jasper!" She squeezed my forearm with one hand as she moved the other down my side, to my hip. She playfully squeezed my ass, urging me on. "Don't, oh my god!"

I obeyed, continuing to plunge into her with every bit of strength I had left. I felt embarrassed to say that I never really lasted long when it came to Bella. It never failed that I ran out of energy just minutes into our encounters. It was more of a mental energy drain. But it didn't really matter, because she never lasted very long either. Every single time I made sure to get her nice and worked up, to the point where it would take next to nothing to bring her to the edge. It was mainly for my own benefit, but my guess was she enjoyed it as well.

I thrust myself into her a little harder as I kissed my way around her chest and up her neck. She tilted her head just right, welcoming my lips to wherever they wanted to wander. When I knew she was close again, I slowly pulled myself up, sitting on my legs, only halting movement momentarily. She gripped my neck tightly as I pulled her up with me, setting her on my lap. She kept herself upright and I was able to bury myself into her deeper. She gasped as I pulled her down as far as she would go.

The way she tugged at the strands of hair at the back of my neck drove me close to the edge, but I held off, willing every bit of endurance I had to just last a bit longer.

I felt her long hair hang down her back and when she tilted her head backwards, pushing her groin harder into me, I had to stop for just a split second and steady myself before I erupted with no warning. She looked back up at me, gasping for air as she started bouncing up and down slowly, rolling her back and riding me just right.

And I was done. There was no amount of endurance or strength that could help me now. She rolled her hips a couple more times as she leaned forward and started softly whispering in my ear. "Come on Jasper." She breathed my name just right and I had to clutch her waist to stop from toppling over. Then she lightly kissed my cheek. "Let go baby."

As I did, I threw her backwards, laying her below me as I gave a couple more final thrusts. She moaned loudly as I reached my hand down between us, rubbing her just right so that she would come right along with me.

I felt my arms give out and I crashed onto her, landing on her chest. I quickly rolled us to the side, keeping myself inside of her until we were both done. She trembled in my arms, gripping whatever piece of skin she could as she slowly came back down.

I buried my face in her chest again, inhaling the mixture of the left over perfume that still lingered on her skin and the new smell of pure sex that covered every inch of her. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down her neck and into her hair underneath her.

I laid there for a couple minutes, calming myself down and bringing myself back to earth. She cuddled into my arms and took slow deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her eye lids appeared heavy, but I knew that was just from sex induced exhaustion.

I smiled at her as I slowly reached up to hold her jaw in my palm. I didn't know what to say so I just leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. When she pulled away, she grinned back at me. "Shower?"

I quickly nodded and pulled myself up. Once I was above her again, I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then I sat up as she did too, pulling herself out from under me and tossing her legs off the side of the couch. She started to stand, but wobbled a bit and landed back down on the couch. I chuckled and stood up, a bit light-headed myself. But I held my hand out for hers and when she took it, I scooped her up into my arms. She giggled and held tightly to my neck as I carried her out of the living room and into my bedroom.

The next morning I woke in a bit of a haze. I instantly remembered last night and smiled to myself, feeling the complete euphoria that washed over me. When I felt her warm body pressed up against me, I nuzzled back into the pillow and let my eyes adjust to the morning light.

She was lying next to me, head buried in the pillow, wet hair splayed out above her. I smiled and reached up to tuck a stray strand back away from her face. Her nose wrinkled at the movement and she quickly reached up, swatting my hand away. I laughed quietly as she curled back into my side, breathing slowly.

"So, you're going to make me do this the hard way Isabella Swan?"

She smiled and tried to hide her face from me. I reached down and gripped the comforter in my hand, quickly tossing it off of us and onto the floor at the end of the bed. She gasped and curled herself into a tight ball, clutching for covers that weren't there anymore.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered as I nuzzled my nose into her cheek.

She turned her face, smile instantly disappearing, and dug it into the pillow, groaning loudly. "Jasper!"

I barely heard her muffled cry as she rolled onto her other side and resumed her ball position. I scooted up behind her and pressed myself against her ass. Then I ran my finger tips down her hip and along the hem of my old grey shirt that had ridden up over her hip during the night. I pulled it up slowly, revealing her pale skin inch by slow inch. She quickly batted my away again, scooting over a couple more inches.

"I'll follow you all the way to the end of the bed sweetie." I said as I tried to stifle a chuckle. Bella was not a morning person.

She finally rolled back over and opened her sleepy eyes. She blinked over and over, having a hard time adjusting to the sun coming through the open curtains just above our heads. She covered her face with her hand and cried out quietly. "Why do you let me drink?"

I shook my head as I resumed my work on her shirt. "Let you?" She flinched slightly as my fingers reached the dip of her stomach. "I didn't force the whiskey down your throat. You asked for it." Then I smirked and rolled over to hover atop her. "In fact, you asked for it many times."

She giggled as I playfully pressed my morning wood into her hip. "Did I now?" She narrowed her eyes at me as she twisted under me, settling her flat on the bed under me. "You know how you love to take advantage of your very inebriated friend."

I nodded, letting her push me onto my back and crawl on top of me. "You are absolutely right, Bella."

She giggled and rotated her hips very slowly over my lap. "You should be ashamed of yourself Jasper." She said as she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed her hips in my hands, pulling her down on me so that her panty clad ass was against me. "Don't you start this again." I groaned as she ground her pelvis into me. I couldn't help it.

She leaned down, planting a quick kiss on my lips, and then moved them to my ear. "Or what?"

I laughed quietly as I grabbed her ass and rolled her back over. I quickly lowered my face to her neck, kissing a trail up to her lips. "Alright," I reached down and yanked the shirt up her body. She didn't even make an attempt to stop me. "If you say so."

I pushed the shirt all the way up her body, over her bare chest and over her head. She grinned as she gripped my boxers in her fists and started to push them down. But before she could get far, I heard the front door of the apartment slam shut. I groaned as I looked over to the nightstand, reading the clock.

"Seriously?" I rolled over on my side and pulled the covers up over Bella. "He has impeccable timing."

Bella laughed quietly and sat up, holding the sheet over her chest. "He's your brother." Then she climbed out of bed, taking my sheet with her as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the lock click as I heard his keys hit the counter.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, running my fingers through my hair in some attempt to straighten it out. As I stood up, I heard a deep chuckle come from the living room. I padded across the small bedroom, quickly rubbing my face before I walked out into the living room.

"Jasper," My brother stood in the middle of the living room, Bella's bra hanging off his finger tip. He smirked. "I don't guess this would belong to you?"

I shook my head. "Not my style."

"Didn't think so." He said as he tossed the bra down onto the couch. "My guess is it belongs to that stuck up, boring friend of yours."

I was about to say something when I heard a dry chuckle come from behind me. "It was laundry day. All the frilly pretty ones were dirty."

I turned around to see Bella coming out of the bedroom. My old tee shirt barely covering her ass. She just grinned as she walked to the couch and bent over the arm, exposing the bottom of her panties, to grab her jeans off the floor. She stood back up and grabbed her shirt and bra off of the couch.

"Nice to see you again Bella." He gave her a half hearted grin as I watched his eyes rake up and down her body. He always expressed how much he loathed Bella, how much he couldn't stand her being around sometimes. "How come every time I see you you're half naked?"

She just shrugged and turned around to walk back to my room. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to smile at him. "You know, if you had a decent paying job you might not have to see me at all."

My brother simply shrugged, "Tempting."

I shook my head as I plopped down on the couch. As I rubbed my face in frustration, I heard my bedroom door slam. Then I felt the couch sink down next to me.

"You know," Edward started, "She's a bit frigid for your taste."

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'm hoping to get a good response out of this story, considering I'm rather excited about it.**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**


	2. He Will Be Loved: Bella

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that gave my first chapter a chance. And double thanks to those who reviewed. I think I may have forgotten to mention that I'm a bit of a slow updater. I don't get as much time as I would like in my day to write, but when I do, I make the most of it. Hopefully I'll find a schedule and work things out as best I can.**

**Enjoy (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Bella**

"No, Mr. Greene." I shuffled through the papers on my desk quickly, shoving unfinished articles out of my way. "I swear, I finished it. I'll find it and have it on your desk by ten. Promise." I continued to toss college ruled sheets of paper to the side, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder. Oh my god! I needed a better organization system. Tossing papers on the desk and just picking one up when I felt creative wasn't cutting it anymore. As I bent over, laying my head on the desk, listening to my boss ramble on about how much he valued punctuality, there was a knock at the door. I looked up just in time to see the goddess of saving my ass enter my tiny office.

I covered the receiver with my palm and waved her over. She smiled and shut the door behind her as she walked toward me. I mouthed a _thank you_ as she graciously pushed me out of the way.

"Yes, sir." I leaned against the back wall as Angela sifted through more papers, stacking them up neatly and setting them to the side. "Of course. I'll have it there as soon as I finish up. Yes, I understand. Thank you so much."

As I hung up the phone and slammed it back on the base, Angela turned around and smiled, stapled papers in her hand. "You know," She handed them forward. "If you just invested in some folders we wouldn't have this problem Miss Swan."

"Bella," I snatched the papers from her hand playfully, "How many times must I tell you."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You are only Bella when you're not in trouble at work."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the papers into my purse. "I'm not in trouble. I'm just simply in some shallow water." I smiled at her as I tossed my purse over my shoulder.

She just shrugged and looked up at the clock. "Well, you're about to be in deeper water if you don't hurry your little ass down the hall."

I followed her gaze and groaned. "Shit!" Then I rushed to the door and flung it open, taking a second to look back at her, "Angela. . ."

She just waved me away, "Of course, I'll take care of this. It's what I get paid for right?"

"What would I do without you?" I smiled at her as I pulled the door shut and took off down the hallway.

As I ran down the hallway I quickly contemplated what I should tell Mr. Greene. I could take the simple route and just tell the truth. I'm a complete mess with absolutely no sense of order. I couldn't keep papers together if they were numbered. Or, I could just bat my eyelashes again and pray he didn't make the whole twelfth floor take a "How to recognize Sexual Harassment at work." class again. I really wasn't coming on to him. Men and their ego's.

As I reached his door, I came to a dead halt, looking down at myself as I straightened my skirt out and smoothed my shirt, tucking the sides back in. I took a deep breath and fixed my bag on my shoulder and stood up straight before I softly knocked on the door.

"_Come in Miss Swan."_

I twisted the knob and peeked my head inside. I watched as his eyes peered over the rim of his thick glasses while his head stayed down. He stared at me for a moment, then switched his gaze to the watch on his thick wrist. "Right on time."

I smiled and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. "Always am." Then I walked over, reaching up to grab the papers out of my purse. "I was missing one piece! Damn thing was hiding from me." I chuckled, hoping he had a good sense of humor today and I could just joke my way out.

"Isabella," He looked up at me as I stood at the side of his desk. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded slowly. "Um, of course."

He gestured to the seat directly in front of his desk. "Stay for a moment, will you?" He pushed the article he was reading to the side and crossed his hands atop the desk. Then he focused on me as I pulled the chair out and took my seat. "Do you like your job?"

I nodded furiously. "I live to write Mr. Greene. Of course I love my job."

He nodded once. "I can feel that in your writing." Then he reached down and opened the drawer to his desk. He sifted around for a moment then pulled a folder out and set it in between us. It was thick, jam packed with papers. "Despite your often tardiness, when I read your articles, I get lost in them." He looked back up at me and smiled gently. "You have a certain talent that I haven't had the pleasure of seeing in quite a while. I'm grateful you work for me."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, allowing myself to relax further into the seat. "Well, thank you. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." He pushed the folder out to me, flipping open the top. "I've kept copies of everything you have written while you've worked here. I knew from the very beginning you would be one of my biggest success'."

I couldn't help the grin that nearly broke my face. "Wow," I whispered as I reached out for the folder, slowly picking a couple of the pieces up. I quickly recognized a bit of my early work. The work I had done just after starting my job here.

He chuckled. "That's why when an old friend contacted me to let me know he was looking to hire a talented Journalist to work with him and another colleague on a project, I suggested you."

My eyes lit up with excitement. "Project? What kind of project?"

He smiled as he leaned forward. "It's nothing you are used to. In fact, it's pretty far from what you are used to doing here, but," He jerked his head down to the folder in front of me. "If you can show them this side of you, I think you stand a perfect chance at working right along side of them."

I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming out. I had waited so long to be able to further my career. Ever since Middle School I knew this was what I wanted to do, and after High School I decided to make a career out of it. Writing was my passion, it was what I did best. I wrote - I poured my heart out onto sheets of papers and Word Doc until I said all I had to say. It was an escape. It was a way to express how I felt about a certain manner, or event. It was how I handled my life, and now I was getting paid to do it.

"So," I took a deep breath, trying to contain my enthusiasm as best I could til I made it out of his office. "What can I do?"

He reached next to him for a sticky note, tearing a piece off before grabbing a pen from the cup. "I'm going to give you his name and number. He's expecting your call. He'll explain things further, and a lot better than I can."

I nodded quickly and reached out for the paper as he finished jotting the number down. "I'll call him immediately."

He stood out of his seat and smiled at me as I stood too, clutching the yellow post-it in my hands. "Good luck Isabella. I hope all works out for you. Let me know what your schedule is going to be with them so I can accommodate you here as well."

I nodded again as I practically ran from the room, chanting _thank you_ over and over again until I had the door shut and was standing back in the hallway. I looked down at the paper again, reading the ten digits and smiled to myself. After shoving it in my pocket, I rushed back down the hallway to my office. I threw the door open and ran inside, slamming it behind me.

"Angela!"

My assistant, slash best friend, whirled around quickly. "Isabella Swan!" She clutched her hand to her chest. "What are you screaming for?"

I smiled as I squealed loudly and pulled the number out of my pocket. She took one look at my hand and groaned. "You ran in here, gave me a minor heart attack and squealed like a school girl all because you got some boys number?" Then she grinned. "Wait, is it that one guys number? The one down the hall with the cute ass? Because if it's him,"

I shook my head, "No." And stepped away from the door, putting the yellow note on my desk. "It's not some boys number."

"Bummer. He's cute." She said as she turned back around and finished her task on my desk. "So whose number is it?"

I walked over and sat on the clean corner, folding my leg over the other and grinning ear to ear. "Mr. Greene suggested me to work on some writing project one of his old friends is doing."

She immediately turned around, dropping a piece of paper back down onto the desk. "Not uh,"

I nodded, "Yes!"

She shook her head and continued to organize. "Another reason to celebrate."

I nodded, "Of course."

After work, as I was walking out of my office, I grabbed my phone out of my purse and slid it open. I scrolled down to Jasper's number and hit talk.

"_Hey you."_

I smiled and shut the door behind me. "Hey, what are you doing?"

I heard him chuckle, _"Finishing things up so I can get out of here. I suppose you are off already?"_

"Yep." I pressed the button for the elevator and stood back to wait for it. "We're going out tonight. To celebrate. Your place or mine?"

He contemplated it for a second, then laughed in my ear. _"Mine. Care to tell me why we are celebrating?"_

"I'll explain later." I stepped forward as the doors opened and pressed the lobby button. "I'll see you soon."

Once I hung up, I stood back against the wall and waited it out. When the doors opened, I stepped out and walked straight to the side door, leading to the parking garage. As soon as I exited the lobby, I was met with Jim, our security guard. He smiled and tipped his head at me.

"Afternoon, Miss Isabella."

I smiled back, "Good afternoon Jim. How was your day?"

He shrugged and walked next to me. "Pretty much the same as any other. Write anything good today?"

I chuckled as we reached my car. Before I opened the door I turned to face him, nodding. "Of course. Do you expect any less from me?"

He laughed and shook his head, reaching over to open my door for me. "Have a safe trip home, dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

I thanked him and sat down in the drivers seat, smiling at him once more as he shut the door.

I drove straight to Jasper's apartment. As I pulled into the parking garage, I noticed his brothers car was present. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my car, locking it behind me as I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

It's not to say that I hate Edward. That's not the case at all. I just don't seem to ever see eye to eye with him, for anything, about anything. Of all the years we've known each other there hasn't been one time that we've managed to get along long enough. Not even for Jasper.

Jasper, now that was a different story entirely. Jasper was almost the complete opposite of his brother. There hadn't been a time when he and I hadn't gotten along.

Jasper and Edward moved to the rain capitol U.S.A, where I had been born and raised, almost eleven years ago. I was in seventh grade, it was the middle of the school year and out of no where, this tall, lanky boy with hair sticking out everywhere walked right up to me and stuck his hand out. That was the first time I met Edward Cullen.

But despite his forwardness, and friendly approach, Edward and I never got along well. And when we reached high school I finally met his older brother, Jasper. I won't say it was love at first sight, because that's not what it was. But things changed after that. I was intrigued by Jasper, drawn to his outgoing exterior, and the eye opening differences between him and his brother. His sexy smile drove me crazy, and it wasn't long before we were nearly inseparable. Of course, this did wonders to the already shaky ground Edward and I stood on.

All throughout high school Jasper and I stayed together, as friends. It wasn't until his senior year that we tried something else. Something more physical. The first time he kissed me my mind rattled. Jasper was the perfect man and he was so incredible to me. But the situation was too cliché for me. It didn't take us long to realize that the feelings we were having toward each other, the feelings we had given into all too soon, was merely lustful responses to how he made me feel. They were nothing serious. He was my best friend and I wasn't willing to give him up. Which is how this thing between Jasper and I came to be. After our failed attempt at love, we agreed on a more convenient arrangement, one that satisfied us both.

I never felt bad about it, and I never saw any indications that Jasper felt guilty either. I was young, just sixteen years old, and a serious relationship wasn't my thing at the time. Luckily, it wasn't Jasper's either.

As I stepped out of the elevator and onto Jasper's floor I smiled to myself. Just because it never worked between us didn't mean that I didn't love him. I could love him without needing to have any hooks buried into him.

My stomach did a quick flip flop as I approached the door. I took a deep, calming breath and let it out just before raising my hand to knock quickly. Jasper wasn't home so the door wouldn't be unlocked for me.

"_What?"_ I heard the exhausted sigh come from the other side of the door.

I groaned quietly, "Edward, it's me. Open the door."

I heard him walk to the door and crossed my arms over my chest as I heard him press against it, not opening it. _"Now why in the hell would I do that?"_

I rolled my eyes and flipped my middle finger up towards the door. When I heard a muffled laugh I knew he was looking out the peephole at me. "Jerk." I mumbled under my breath.

"_That's not very nice, Isabella. I think you should just wait out there until Jasper gets home."_

I stomped my foot against the floor and huffed, letting my arms down to my side as I turned around and walked to the other side of the hallway, propping against the wall. I turned back around and looked at the door when I heard the lock unlatch. He opened the door and poked his head out, raising an eyebrow at me. He looked from my feet up to my face.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" He asked as a grin threatened his face. "I thought girls stopped pitching fits at age ten?"

I rolled my eyes and quickly pushed myself off the wall, slamming my hand against the door and shoving it open. He hurried to move out of my way and hollered at me as I pushed my way in. "Thank you." I muttered as I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

He slammed the door and walked up behind me. "I'm glad _you_ can sit there. I'm still waiting for the steam cleaners to get here and disinfect it."

I chose to ignore him, smiling again as I reached for the remote and switched on the television. It was easier to drown him out when I had my attention elsewhere.

"No, make yourself right at home." Edward mumbled as I heard him walk towards the kitchen.

I nodded and relaxed against the cushion, closing my eyes for a couple seconds. As I took a deep, quiet breath through my nose I could smell Jasper's cologne fill my nostrils. As absolutely ridiculous as it sounds, it calmed me. I didn't pay much attention to what was on television, just mainly listened to the noise filling the living room. It was more enjoyable than listening to Edward mumble, moan, and groan about my being here.

"You know Bella," He plopped down on the couch adjacent to me and groaned softly as his body relaxed against the cushions. Once he shifted and got comfortable, he looked over at me. "Jasper told me how you just got a new apartment. Nice layout, top floor, plenty of room for all your junk." He smirked.

I nodded, "Yep." Then turned back to the television. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering I guess." I heard him shift a bit, then out of the corner of my eye watched him lay down, facing upward. "Just wondering why you're never there."

I smiled and pulled my legs up under me, getting comfortable as I glanced down at my watch, noting I only had about ten more minutes until Jasper would arrive.

I glanced over at him once, watching how his eyelids grew heavy and his chest started to rise and fall. His hand laid on his chest, while the other was thrown over the arm of the couch above his head. I chuckled quietly as his nose wrinkled and he let out a soft snore. He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his side, burying his face into the cushion.

I turned my attention away from him, propping my elbow up on the arm and laying the side of my head in my palm. I wish it was easy to explain things between Edward and I, to really be able to tell myself why we couldn't get along, but the truth was, we just didn't. There was no real reason, no event that tore us apart, nothing that happened between us. We just never got off on the right foot. At least that's what Jasper says.

A couple minutes later I heard a key in the door. I turned and looked over the back of the couch just as Jasper walked through the doorway, pulled his key from the handle an dropped his briefcase down under the kitchen bar.

Once the door was shut, he locked it back and turned to look my way. He smiled and walked over, loosening his tie from around his neck. "Hey Bells."

"Hey yourself." I smiled back and watched him walk around the couch and sit down next to me. He tossed his arm around the back of the couch, behind my shoulders, and sighed in relief. I turned to face him and gently started running my fingers over the back of his neck, trying to relax him the way I knew he liked. "Rough day?"

He shrugged and tilted his head toward me, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "Little bit. Gave myself a headache trying to come up with a slogan for a child's toy."

I chuckled. "Slinky jiggle already taken?"

He nodded, laughing quietly. "So," He opened his eyes a little. "Where we going tonight?"

I lifted my shoulders slowly, "Where would you like to go?"

"No," He shook his head and sat up a bit, turning to face me and sliding his legs underneath him. "It's you we are celebrating for, Bella. You chose."

I smiled and nodded, "Oh, that's right."

"Tell me again why you decided at the last minute to tag along?" I asked as I looked across the booth to Edward. He just grinned and shrugged.

Jasper gently laid his arm around my shoulders, leaning toward me. "He's just here for the free beer."

Edward nodded and I chuckled as the waitress approached our table and set down our food. Edward hadn't planned on coming until he heard Jasper and I arguing over who gets to pay for tonight. Once Jasper won the battle, Edward was in. I never knew him to pass up a night of free food and beer, especially at his brother's expense.

The waitress, whose name I'd completely forgotten to pay any attention to set our plates down and turned to smile at Edward. "Can I get you anything else?"

He grinned back at her, shaking his head slowly. "I'll let you know."

I held back a chuckle as she batted her eyelashes and walked away, practically prancing. Edward kept his gaze trained on her ass until she was completely out of sight. When Edward looked back at Jasper and I, I couldn't help it anymore. I started laughing at him as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

I shrugged and lightened my laugh down to a giggle. "Is that how you get all of your dates? Flirting with random women that handle your food?"

He nodded, "At least I know she won't spit in it." Then he smiled and bit into his burger, glancing down at my plate. "Won't say anything for yours."

I raised my nose in disgust and focused down on my own plate. I felt Jasper's eyes on me, but didn't look back up, just started eating my food.

But after two hours a couple more beers, it was harder to keep my mouth shut.

"So what ever happened to that girl from high school?" I inquired as I looked over at Edward. "The cute girl with the black hair? Really short?"

"You mean Alice Brandon?"

I looked over at Angela, who had joined us right before the third round of alcohol. I nodded and turned back to Edward momentarily, recognition hitting me, "That one."

He shook his head and moved his attention back to his half full glass, downing the rest of it before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Who knows."

Angela scoffed. "She wasn't your type."

Edward grinned, a lopsided grin that compared much to Jasper's heartbreaking smile, "Not my type, huh? Well then tell me," He scooted a bit closer to her, raising an eyebrow. "What is my type Angel?"

She took a deep, slow breath, no doubt trying to regain composure. "Um," She stuttered for a second, then looked away, quickly pushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I don't know really."

He chuckled. "I don't have a type." Then he reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. "Gives me a chance at diversity."

I could see a faint blush creep up Angela's cheeks and almost choked on my drink. Was there a girl in the world safe from his advances?

I cleared my throat, setting my glass down on the table hard enough to catch their attention. "Please don't hit on my friend and assistant, Edward. It's weird." But then I shrugged and smiled at her. "At least I know you have good taste though."

He smiled at her again and went back to his side of the booth. "I do, don't I?"

Angela smiled at me and changed the subject quickly. "So, when do you start this new project?"

I shrugged, "He said sometime next week. I'll get a schedule faxed to me tomorrow."

She nodded, "I'll be sure to make a couple copies for you."

"Thanks." I smiled at her as Edward scoot over back to his side of the booth.

"It's no problem." She shrugged, "Just as long as you take me to the top with you."

"Of course." I replied quickly. "What would I do without you? I wouldn't be half as successful if you weren't right there with me."

I heard a gagging noise come from across the table just as Jasper reached out to swat at Edward. "Cut it out."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Angela. "What she means to say is that she wouldn't be half as kick ass if you weren't there to save her ass all the time."

Angela nodded once, turning back to me and smiling. "That's okay too."

I chuckled, "You think I'm kick ass?" I asked as I focused on Edward.

He slumped back in his seat. "I haven't even read a word of any of your articles. Don't flatter yourself."

"But you think I'm kick ass." I said as I leaned forward again, staring him in the eyes and propping myself onto my elbows. "If you actually gave my writing a chance, you might learn something."

He shook his head, grinning. "Don't think so Princess.

Jasper laughed quietly next to me as he tightened his arm around me. "I don't think you two should drink anymore."

I looked up at him as he pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head. "Then we'd better get out of here."

He nodded and picked up the folder, holding the check. He dug into his pocket, pulled out his card and slipped it into the card holder, and then slid it to the end of the table just as the waitress walked by. We all chipped in some singles for the waitress' tip, then stood to leave. Angela giggled as Jasper held my coat out for me.

"So," She stepped next to me as Jasper busied himself with putting his own coat on and grabbing his card back from the waitress. "When are you just going to give in and give it another shot?"

I shook my head, "You know us, no relationships."

She nodded her head once, then shrugged, "Can this really last forever?" She jerked her head back behind us as we started to walk out of the building. "Just hooking up with him like that? You know, eventually, one of you will fall in love."

I shook my head again, "He won't fall in love with me. If he was going to, he would have by now."

"It doesn't have to be you." She said as she opened the door and we stepped out. "What if it's some other girl?"

I didn't say anything back to her, just stepped out onto the sidewalk and wrapped my jacket around me, trying to block myself from the wind. She took the hint and walked silently next to me, effectively dropping our conversation all together.

She was right though, as much as I hated to think about it. Jasper was made to fall in love. And he would one day. It was meant for him. She would be amazing, and so great to him. She wouldn't be good enough for my best friend, but she'd be the one. She would complete him. She would be everything to him that I never was. And when that day comes, the day that she steps into his life forever, where will I go?

I ducked my head as we stepped into the parking lot, trying my best to stop thinking about that. Jasper wasn't even dating right now, hadn't for quite a while, so there was no reason to worry myself. Take it one day at a time, right?

"Bells?" Jasper opened the passenger door for me, gesturing for me to climb in. I smiled at him and stepped up.

The drive home was quiet, considering Edward had taken his own car tonight. He had to be to work right after. After a couple silent minutes Jasper reached his hand over and took my cold fingers in his palm, rubbing them until they warmed. Then he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him and turned to look out the window at the city passing by us.

"Don't do that." I whispered as he kissed my hand again.

He did it again, "Why?"

As I turned to look at him, he was staring at me, smoldering eyes and that heartbreaking grin I referred to earlier. "Because," I said as I jerked my hand out of his. "I think I've had just enough alcohol to refrain from controlling myself around you."

He laughed and reached over for my hand, gracing his hand across my thigh quickly. He gave my leg a playful squeeze and clutched my hand in his. With that grin still plastered on his beautiful face, he winked. "I know."

I quickly looked away as we pulled up to his apartment. He pulled into his parking spot and shut the truck off. As soon as the roar of the engine was gone, the silence settled in. After a minute or so, he turned to me.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?"

I looked down at our hands, then smiled up at him. "No."

He shook his head. "You're lying."

I wasn't lying. Tomorrow morning, when the haze of my buzzed state wore off, the conversation with Angela wouldn't mean anything to me. Alcohol did weird things to peoples emotions. Made them over think every little thing.

I quickly did my best to advert his attention. I moved over to him, closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his. He stayed frozen for a couple seconds, but it didn't take long for him to be an active participant. He moved his warm lips against mine, taking my top lip between his teeth gently as he lifted the center console with his free hand. Once it was out of the way, he pulled me closer. He gripped the back of my leg with his hand and pulled me right up against him, moving my left leg over and settling it between his.

He smiled into the kiss as he glided his tongue across my bottom lip. Once my lips parted, he dove into my mouth, exploring every inch as he tilted his head and entwined his fingers into the hair at the back of my head.

"Ja-" I tried to get his attention, but once he moved his other hand to my ass and held me closer, I almost completely lost my train of though.

He chuckled as I sighed. Then he pulled his lips from mine, not going far, but just far enough. "Come upstairs with me." He whispered his plea as he twisted my hair around his index finger.

I bit down on my bottom lip, trapping it tightly between my teeth as I thought out my reply. I wanted to go, of course, but was it the right thing right now?

He noticed my hesitation and gave me a sweet kiss, "Please." He breathed as he pulled my lip from my teeth with his thumb.

I finally nodded, sighing as happiness came over his face. Never regret it. Never feel guilty. I kept reminding myself as we headed up to his empty apartment. Once he had the door open, he gripped my hand and tugged me inside, pushing it shut behind us and locking it quickly before heading straight for his room. He put each hand on either of my hips and gripped tightly, giving me a quick squeeze as I opened the door and stepped inside.

Once the door was shut, he pushed me up against it, moving his hands down to my thighs and grabbing them. He quickly pulled me up into his arms, holding me by my ass as I wrapped my legs around his torso. His lips attacked mine and in no time I felt the rush of emotions hit me and I started kissing him back hungrily.

"Bella," He moaned as he turned us around and walked to the bed. I let him drop me onto the mattress, pulling him down with me and laying him on top of me.

All thoughts from earlier left the forefront of my mind and all I could think about Jasper. The way his hands felt on my legs. The way his wet lips molded with mine. The way my panties dampened every time he would grind against me. The way he made me feel could compare to nothing else.

So why couldn't I love him like he should be loved?

**A/N: Sorry, I had to stop there. If I hadn't Jasper and Bella would have taken this chapter on and on, and on. Don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter (:**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**

**P.S. I think I may be in the market for a Beta. I need someone loyal and creative. Someone willing to help me out when I'm running on three hours of sleep (which is very common with me) and can't manage to spot simple mistakes. I need someone that won't mind my semi dirty mind (; PM me if you think you may be interested.  
**


	3. All You Need Are Rings: Jasper

**A/N: Thank you to those that read the last chapter. Are you guys liking this story so far? Hopefully in the next couple of chapters you'll have a little bit of a better understanding for Jasper and Bella. And especially their relationship. It's not just a sexual relationship, it's a _friendship._ Yes, Jasper cares for Bella, and yes, he loves her, but they are not _in_ love. Hope that clears up your question Special K (: Anyone else that has any question please feel free to either PM me or review. I'll be more than happy to answer them.**

**Also, I posted a link on my profile of my _Cast of Characters_. I know everyone knows what Bella and Jasper look like, but everybody needs a visual sometimes. And I liked the pictures. Especially of Jasper (;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Jasper****  
**

I felt the heat from the sun coming through the window and rolled over, only to realize my arm was stuck under something. When I opened my eyes, I smiled. Bella. She had her face buried in the white pillow, arms folded underneath her head. I chuckled as she snored lightly and reached over, with my free hand, to brush the tangled hair from her face.

She wrinkled her nose and turned her head to the other side as I scooted over and laid right behind her.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You have to work today."

She groaned and curled up into a ball, pulling her legs up against her stomach. I put my fingers on her knee and slowly rubbed small circles against her skin.

I looked up at her face and saw her eyes start to open. Once the sun hit her open eyes, she clamped them shut and buried her face back into the pillow. "Jasper." She moaned, and then reached up to grab hold of the pillow, pulling it over her face instead. _"Go away._"

I barely heard her muffled complaint. I pulled my arm out from under her, shaking it to bring back the blood flow and stop the tingling. Then I moved atop her to straddle her legs. I leaned down and softly kissed the back of her neck. "Bells." I quietly breathed in her ear, trying to wake her up as nicely as I could. "Do you want to shower first?"

She sighed and shoved the pillow off of her head. She looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a weak smile. "What a way to wake up." Then she moved her eyes down my body.

I looked down and noticed my boxers were a bit twisted, completely exposing myself. Not that I minded. It wasn't anything she hadn't already seen before, and I wasn't a shy boy.

She giggled and started kicking her legs out as I moved my hips over her ass. After her futile attempt at kicking me off, I finally gave in and climbed off, putting my foot on the floor on the other side of her and standing up. As she sat up, she let the covers fall as she fixed the straps of her bra before throwing her hair up in a lose bun. I raked my eyes up and down her body, finding it hard to contain myself with her half naked and still in my bed.

I won't lie, I may have enjoyed this little arrangement between her and I more than I let on to. Let's face it, Bella was a beautiful woman. A beautiful, very wanton woman that gave herself to me whenever her or I wanted it. Yes we were friends, and yes this was completely out of the ordinary for normal friends, but who was I to put a stop to it? I felt things for Bella that I hadn't ever felt for anyone else I dated in the past.

And trust me, I've dated enough to know what I should be looking for.

But nothing ever compared to Bella. Nothing ever felt the same with other women as it did between us. In many perspectives, it wasn't just sex. I wasn't in love with her, but it was definitely more than friendship. When we had sex, I felt a certain longing to make sure she felt loved. To make sure it didn't_ feel_ like casual sex, though that is exactly was it was. It was two friends, who happened to love each other, but just couldn't be with each other. It was sex, with no strings at all. It was the best kind of sex.

Ever since the very beginning I always expected for something to change between us, for one of us to feel awkward and want to stop all together. But it hadn't happened. Of course _some_ things changed, like the way I felt about her, and the way she made me feel. Every time we got together, something got stronger. But it almost felt strange, because the love didn't get stronger. It was so hard to explain what it was exactly that I was feeling when I was with her. I always expected to fall deeper in love with someone that I felt this strongly towards, but with Bella, like everything else with her, it was just different.

The passion got stronger, the feelings got stronger, but the love didn't.

"Jasper," Bella reached out and touched my hand, bringing me back to the present. I looked down at her and smiled. She tossed the covers off of her legs and threw them off the side of the bed. "You can shower first if you want. I'll start breakfast."

I nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead. She giggled and reached up to run her fingers through my messy hair, pushing stray strands from my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom and started the water. As the water started to fill the bottom of the shower, I peaked out the open bathroom door at Bella as she pulled her shirt on and buttoned a couple of the buttons. When she turned around, I quickly adverted my attention back to the shower and adjusted the temperature. When I looked back into the room a minute later she was gone.

I stripped out of my boxers and slowly stepped into the shower and under the scolding water. It took a moment to adjust to the hot water, but after a moment my body relaxed and I felt my muscles melt.

I put my hand up onto the wall in front of me, slowly pressing my forehead against the still cold wall. Steam enveloped the bathroom as I closed my eyes. Once my body was completely calm and all of my muscles had unclenched, I stepped back and ducked my head under the spray, rubbing my face and groaning at how great it felt.

I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body down, paying a small bit of attention to the ever growing ache between my legs. The ache I could only blame on Bella. I was starting to believe it never actually went away. Once I felt clean I turned to shut the water off and pushed open the shower door just enough to grab the towel from the hook. I wiped the towel over my body quickly and then wrapped it around my waist as I stepped out of the shower.

As I walked into the bedroom I could hear Bella out in the kitchen. She had the radio on. I stepped out into the living room and could see her in the kitchen, spatula in hand, twirling around. She spun around once, then slid over to the griddle, flipping a couple pancakes before sliding back over to the fridge. I smiled as she bent down to grab the orange juice out of the door, shaking her ass to the music.

As she stood back up, she reached up above her head for two glasses. "Don't stare Jasper" She looked at me over her shoulder. "Unless you see something you like."

I nodded slowly, keeping myself back in the doorway. "Nothing sexier than watching a beautiful woman dance around your kitchen while she's making your breakfast."

She giggled, "Sexist." Then turned around to finish.

I shook my head as I walked over to her, "Nothing wrong with it, Bella." Then I grabbed the glasses and filled them with juice, returning the carton to the fridge. I turned and propped myself against the counter. "So what are you making me?"

She flipped a pancake and rolled her eyes as she ignored me.

When she was finished, she reached up for a plate, stretching to her tip toes and jutting her ass out just a bit. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and gently squeezed her bottom, causing her to jump.

"Jasper!" She whirled around and smacked my hand away. I chuckled as she backed away from the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you get the plate."

I nodded and reached up, grabbing the plate off the top shelf and set it on the counter next to her. "There."

We ate breakfast quickly and when we finished up, I stood and cleared the table as she walked into the bedroom to shower. Not two minutes after I heard the water start, I heard keys jingle at the front door.

"Morning Edward."

He groaned and shook his head as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He tossed his jacket down over the back of the couch and walked straight to the kitchen.

"Your housewife leave me anything for breakfast?"

I stared at him in confusion as he picked up a pancake and shoved it in his mouth. "Housewife?"

"Yeah," He grumbled with a mouthful of food. "Sex. Food. Hot girl in your bed every night. The only thing you're missing is the actual ceremony."

I chuckled as I shook my head at him. "Bella wouldn't want a ceremony."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're in touch with her inner feelings too." He laughed as he walked to the fridge and pulled the juice out, pouring it straight into his mouth. "I meant to ask you," He returned the juice to the fridge and turned back to me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That night she took your virginity, did she take your manhood with it?"

"Really Edward" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He nodded, and then pushed himself off the counter, grabbing the last pancake. "I'm going to bed. Have a good day at work Mr. Swan."

I moved aside as he walked past me and into his room.

I knew Edward didn't mean any harm, that was just his sick, twisted, messed up sense of humor showing through again. _That's_ my brother.

I walked back into my room and closed the door as I got ready for work. When Bella was done, she stepped out into the room, wrapped in only a towel. I glanced over my shoulder at her as she walked by, getting a strong whiff of her shampoo.

She smiled as she turned her back to me and dropped her towel, pulling on a pair of clean panties. "I'll have to stop by my apartment tonight to grab more clothes for this weekend."

I nodded, and then turned back to the mirror, adjusting my tie and tightening it around my neck. I stole one more glance at her almost bare body before she pulled on her pants and strapped her bra.

"Yes, mom." I chuckled into the phone as I leaned back in my chair. "Of course I'll be there. I promised you, didn't I?" I smiled as she continued on, "Bella in tow. Her and Edward will be fine. Yes, I love you too, Mom. See you tonight."

I sighed as I hung up the phone, putting my hands on either side of my head and taking a deep breath. I still hadn't managed to come up with anything clever for our next campaign, and to put the cherry on top of my weekend, I had to travel back to Forks tonight for my parents wedding anniversary. Not that minded going, quite the opposite really, but it was hard enough to concentrate on my work on the weekends as it was.

A knock at the door brought my head back up and my attention back to work.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a woman stepped inside. I recognized her as my boss' assistant. She held a couple folders in her arms. "Hey Jasper." She smiled as she stepped over and held them out for me. "Couple more proposals they want you to look over."

I nodded, while the little man inside of my head started jumping up and down, screaming and totally pitching a grade A tantrum. I hadn't even finished up with one yet, and now they were handing me more. "Thanks, I'll get right on them."

She smiled politely and walked back out of my office, shutting the door behind her. I set the folders down on my desk, pushing them to the side as I pulled the toy company file back in front of me.

"Oh, yes mother," I spoke aloud, to no one in particular. "I would love to go to College for Advertising. I would love to put my smart ass remarks and witty comments to good use."

Now where were those witty comments when I needed a really good one?

I looked up at the clock, noting I only had a half hour left of my day. I shook my head, deciding I wasn't going to get anything done in that half hour, and reached down beside the desk to grab my case. I shoved the papers inside, including the new folders, giving them an extra completely unneeded shove, and stood up, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and flipping it open. I didn't have to scroll far to get to her name in my recent contacts.

"_Hey you, shouldn't you be coming up with the next big overdone phrase of the year?"_

I smiled and nodded to myself. "I should be. If I could come up with anything good." Then I turned and propped against my desk. "You almost done?"

"_Yes,"_ She said quickly, then I heard ruffling in the background. _"Shit!"_

I chuckled, "Catch you at a bad time?"

"_No!"_ She cried out, then laughed a little. _"Never a bad time, Jasper."_

I smiled and grabbed my jacket, putting one arm in, then holding the phone with the other hand so I could get the other arm in. I reached down for my case, taking one more look around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"I'll leave now. See you outside?"

"_Yep. See you soon."_

As I pulled up in front of Bella's office building, I parked the truck and looked over to the sidewalk. A couple minutes went by before the lobby door swung open, and she stepped out. I revved the engine just a little to catch her attention. She smiled and hurried over, pulled the door open and jumped inside. "Hey." She leaned over the seat and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I smiled and pulled out onto the street, heading home.

"How was work?"

She shrugged, "Long." Then she turned to me, "So I guess you talked to your mom today?"

I nodded. "She called me just before I left the office."

"She knows I'm coming right?"

I looked over at her quickly, "Isabella, of course she knows you're coming."

She laughed quietly then settled in her seat.

We stopped by Bella's place first, to grab her a couple more things, then headed back to mine. As we stepped inside, Edward was sat on the couch. He looked back at us and smiled.

"Oh joy." He snickered. "I was hoping it would be a silent three hour drive." Then he grinned at Bella. "And here I thought I had been a good boy this year."

Bella simply laughed loudly. "Ha! You, a good boy. Since when? And silence?" She tossed her bag down by the couch and leaned over the back right by Edward's head. "It would take more Duct Tape then I have money for to keep you quiet."

He raised his nose at her, and then looked away. "Jasper, your housewife is talking back again.

I hurried and jumped out towards Bella, grabbing her hands and pulling her back with me before she could reach out and smack him. She started mumbling quickly, but let me lead her into my room.

When the door was shut, she sat down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. "Housewife?"

I just shrugged as I leaned back against the dresser. "He may have thought he was being funny this morning. You know he comes up with the good jokes when you're not around."

She laughed mockingly. "Joke. Right."

I walked over to her, sitting right beside her. "Bella please don't take his comments personally." I pleaded as I took her hands in mine. "You know he only does it to get to you."

She looked up at me, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She was only trying to keep herself from saying something. When she nodded slowly, I smiled and leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "How are you two related?"

I simply shrugged, "Don't ask me. Shit gets messed up and wires get crossed. Kids get switched at birth. It happens every day."

When Bella was finally calmed down, I took her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of me. I took her face in my hands and quickly kissed her forehead before pulling her out of the room. Sometimes it was hard to be in the middle of everything. Edward was my brother, but Bella was my best friend. I tried to never intentionally pick one side over the other. Mainly I was just a middleman between the two.

As we walked back out into the living room, Edward looked over the back of the couch again. I looked directly at him as I squeezed Bellas hand. "Behave."

He nodded and stood up, turning the television off and grabbing his keys off the end table. "Only if I have to."

The ride home was easier than I anticipated. Edward drove the entire way, considering we took his car, and didn't really say much to anyone. Bella sat in the backseat, behind me and besides the occasional conversation between us two, she remained quiet as well.

After a while, I noticed she had gotten completely silent. When I looked back I saw her lying in a ball, head tucked into her arm, fast asleep.

"She must not be getting much sleep at night, huh?"

I turned back in my seat, "Why do you have to pick on each other so much? I feel like we're kids again."

He smiled, "It's fun." Then he shrugged. "It's how it's always been Jasper."

"It doesn't have to be." I said as I looked out the window and saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign pass by us. I let out a small sigh of relief knowing we were close.

"What fun would that be?" He chuckled. "If Bella and I got along you two wouldn't be half as happy."

I shook my head as he continued to laugh quietly. "You know we are not together."

"And why is that?" He questioned. "What, is it more fun to just screw around with one another? Have the freedom to be with someone, but never have any kind of commitment. Is it really better that way?"

I glanced over at him, but quickly looked back out the window. "I guess."

He snorted, "You guess." Then he turned off the highway. "So, you love her, but she doesn't love you. And you're alright with this. You're alright with meaningless, casual sex that means nothing to either of you."

I nodded slowly. "You can't possibly understand the love I have for her. It's not a true love, Edward. It's nothing that could ever complicate anything. It's far from meaningless. And since when are you not for meaningless sex? I bet Bella would love to know that you've had a little tryst of your own with her best friend."

He nodded, though I could see the disbelief on his face. "You can't hardly compare what Angela and I did to what you and her are doing. It was a small thing, it ended. We don't continue to sleep around with one another and act completely casual all the rest of the time." He quickly glanced at me as he made his point. "And what happens when this grows old? When this, no strings attached, friends with benefits shit is over?" He asked as we came to the old dirt road. "What do you do then?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'll figure that out when the time comes."

He didn't say anything else, just drove down the winding road until we came to the clearing. As soon as I saw the light pouring out onto the grass, I turned in my seat and gently jostled Bella. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me.

"We're here."

She smiled and slowly sat up, looking out the window to the front yard.

As Edward eased the car to a stop, she un-buckled herself and opened the door to step out, stretching her arms and legs tiredly. "I hate being stuck in a damn car for that long. I feel like a baked pretzel."

I laughed, as the front door flew open. "Boys!" My mother came rushing out of the house, hurrying down the porch steps and towards us. She pulled Edward in first, him being the closest to her, and hugged him tightly. He groaned slightly, but hugged her back.

"Hey Mom." He patted her back, "Okay, let go please."

She giggled lightly and let go of him, and then turned to me. I walked towards her as she opened her arms back up. "Oh Jasper." She sighed, her smile threatening to break her delicate face. "I missed you guys so much."

I bent down slightly, making it easier for her to hug me. "I missed you too Mom."

When she let go of me, she playfully pushed me out of the way and took a few steps towards Bella. She instantly wrapped her in a tight hug and doted on her, telling her how much she missed her.

"I missed you too Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled widely as she was squeezed by Esme.

I laughed as Esme pulled away, but kept one arm around her shoulder and let her back up to the house. "How many times must I tell you Isabella. It's Esme. Unless you want me to start calling you Miss Swan, you will listen." Then she gently nudged her and smiled.

"See," Edward pointed up to the two of them. "Mom even approves of her."

I stopped Edward before we walked inside the house. "Be honest, hypothetically speaking, if I did ask Bella to marry me, would that make you any nicer to her?"

He laughed, and then shook his head. "Not a chance."

I nodded as he walked away from me and into the warm house. "I didn't think so."

"I forgot what it was like to be back here." Bella gushed as she fell backwards onto the bed. She sprawled her arms out above her head and sighed. "Much nicer than Seattle."

I nodded as I set our suitcases down right inside the door. We would be sharing a room for the weekend, thanks to the fact that my mother was, once again, redecorating the guest room. As I looked over at Bella, laid back on the bed, I realized what the hell do I care?

"Much quieter." I stated as I shut the door quietly and walked over, sitting down on the mattress next to her. "You ever thought of coming back to Forks?"

She nodded and turned her head to look up at me. "Sometimes."

"Me too." I nodded my head once. "You know, once I take over my Uncle's company we can come back here."

She giggled, "And be reminded of all the reasons we left." She moved to sit up, accidentally brushing her shoulder against mine.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

"And what makes you think you're going to take over his company?" She stared up at me, wide eyed. "Huh?"

I shrugged, "I can dream."

She smiled, nodding her head slowly. "And a dream it is." She purposely emphasized _dream._

"Really?" I turned my body to face her, moving one hand to rest on the bed behind her. "Just a dream? You don't think I can do it?"

She raised her shoulders, slowly dropping them as she kept her gaze locked with mine. "I think you have to get past a toy company before I can answer that properly."

I nodded and leaned forward. She backed up reflexively as I got closer. The smile never leaving her face. I didn't really know what I was doing, just knew that I really wanted to jolt forward and kiss her. I wanted to press my lips to hers and feel that warmth again.

"_Jasper," Bella walked through my bedroom door, face in a book, and straight to my desk, only looking up once to make sure I was there. "What do you think about a comedy?"_

_I just shrugged as I turned back to my computer and brought up the web browser, "Doesn't matter to me, I don't have to write the damn thing."_

_She kicked my leg as she jumped up on the desk top, smiling at me over the top of her book. "Sorry."_

"_Why Shakespeare anyways?" I asked as she flipped a couple pages, wrinkling her forehead in thought. "I mean, it's something you know, but it's not challenging enough. It's your final, make it interesting."_

_She closed the book. "Maybe you're right."_

_I looked up at her, slightly shocked at her quick agreement. "Really?"_

_She gently bit down on her bottom lip as she stared down at me. After a couple seconds, she smiled and quickly shook her head. "No." Then she tossed the book down on the other side of her. "Not a chance, but nice try."_

_I smiled and shook my head. "Such a tease."_

_She hooked her hands under the lip of the desk and started playfully swinging her legs back and forth. "Tease huh? You don't know what a tease I can be, Jasper."_

"_Really?" I looked up at her, unusually prepared to test her wits._

"_Really." She firmly stated, smiling at me. Then she giggled and shook her head, "Okay, no really, which one?"  
_

_I stopped paying attention to the subject at hand and started paying attention to the look in her eyes. I knew she had been only playing with me, teasing me as she so easily put it. And without another thought in my head, my body jolted forward, reacting a lot quicker than my mind could. I took her face in my hands gently and molded my lips to hers for the first time, taking her, and myself, by complete shock. She took in a deep, quick breath as her lips just lay there against mine._

_My lips froze. They just lay there against hers. I felt her face heat up in my palms and sighed as I pulled back, just as she closed her eyes. I felt almost nervous about what I'd just done. I don't know what had come over me, or why I couldn't control myself in that very moment. She didn't look at me for a minute or so, just kept her eyes closed and dropped her face. Every second that ticked by I could feel my heart race quicker. Fear and excitement all wrapped up in a tiny package waiting to burst open at the seams. My lips were on fire, tingling with eagerness. Begging to be attached to hers again, despite the sudden awkwardness hovering in the air. The room felt tighter, almost smaller, and the time seemed to stretch, seconds taking longer to tick._

"_What was that?" She barely whispered as she slowly looked back up at me. I stared at her, unable to explain my actions. When her eyes met mine, I felt a flutter in my stomach. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar. "Jasper?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I don't know what in the hell was coming over me, but I gently started pulling her toward me again until her face was just inches from mine. She didn't refuse. I felt her breath wash over my skin and the stirring in my stomach got stronger, almost sickeningly stronger. I felt slightly nauseous. I waited for some kind of signal that it was alright to proceed, and when she closed her eyes again, I moved forward and kissed her, gentler this time. I laid my lips against hers until she responded._

_After what felt like an eternity, which in reality must have been just a few stretched out seconds, she sighed and starting slowly moving her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, taking her bottom lip between mine and pulling her face closer. I could feel her body tense up under my touch, so I moved one hand to hers, taking her fingers in my fist loosely and rubbing small, soft circles on the back of her hand._

_I continued to move my lips carefully against hers, making sure to keep it slow and not push her too far. And the longer we kissed, the deeper it became, the more she seemed to relax. I never actually stopped to think about what was going on in my head. She was my best friend. She was my brother's age. I shouldn't have been wanting her like this. I shouldn't have been kissing her. I shouldn't be feeling like she needed to be closer. But I don't think any reasoning I could have possibly come up with would have stopped me. Not in this moment. She reached up to rest her hand on my shoulder, barely touching me. I moved my hand from her neck and put it over top of the one she lay on my shoulder. I pressed down as she sighed again.  
_

_My head was spinning, my heart was pounding and my legs shook uncontrollably. Her lips quivered as I squeezed both of her hands, moving them to her lap and resting them on her legs._

_Oxygen became necessary quickly and when she finally pulled away, she gasped and squeezed my hands back. "Jasper," She breathed slowly, keeping her eyes closed. Her breath came out labored and short. "What are," She sighed softly._

"_I don't know Bella." I answered. "I don't know."_

_She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. She gave me a weak smile before pulling her hands out of mine and raising them to my neck. Then she gently wrapped her fingers around the back of my neck and kept her gaze on me. She took a deep breath and parted her lips slowly. "Do it again." She whispered as she ran her fingers into my hair.  
_

_Without another word, I happily obliged. Fire shot through my body as Bella's lips touched mine again, our kiss more frantic this time._

"Jasper."

I focused my eyes back on Bella. "Yes?"

She smiled, "You alright?"

It took me a second to come back from that moment almost seven years ago. Our first kiss; the tell tale beginning to everything Bella and I were. The reason why my lips tingled whenever she got close enough. One sudden moment of courage ignited this whole affair.

"I'm perfect." I said as I leaned forward even more. She was quickly losing space behind her. I felt the electricity spark between us and I was unable to stop myself. I lunged forward and attached my lips to hers, instantly pushing her down on the bed and hovering over top of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down on to her harder.

I kissed her hungrily as she instinctively parted her legs and allowed me to climb in between and rest my knees on the bed. She propped her feet up, laying the inside of her thighs against the outside of mine. She ran her hands up my face, lacing her fingers into my hair and gripping handfuls. She didn't pull, just held on to it. I smiled as she whimpered slightly.

"Bella," I pulled away just an inch or so. Once her lips were fused to mine, I started coming to my senses. "We shouldn't."

She took a deep breath, panting quietly. "And why not."

"We're in my parents house," I chuckled. "Isn't it a tad bit weird?"

She shook her head, "You're parents are in their room. Edward is out, and you," She roughly poked my chest. "You started this."

I nodded slowly as I gazed down at her. I couldn't deny that. I had started this.

I moved back down, capturing her lips back into mine and kissed her slower, more passionately. She sighed as she raised her body to brush against mine. The second I felt the tremor shoot through my body, I reached under her and grabbed her tightly, lifting her and pushing her further towards the middle of the bed. She giggled quietly, moving with me. Once she was back underneath me, I sat up on my knees, straddling her legs. I placed my hands on her hips, right below where the hem of her shirt lay. I slowly moved them upward, taking her shirt with me, and once it was above her bra, she lifted herself up and let me sweep it over her head.

She was so beautiful. I watched as the light pink blush spread onto her chest, covering her pale, creamy skin.

She was more eager than I, as she reached forward and tugged at my shirt. I helped her, pulling it up and over my head, and then tossed it on the floor next to us, right on top of Bella's shirt.

Bella rested her hands on my chest, slowly moving her finger tips against my skin, driving me crazy and causing goose-bumps to cover my arms. She smiled as she saw me start squirming and reached up, wrapping her fingers back around my neck to pull me down to her. She crushed my lips with her own, immediately jutting her tongue out and running it along my bottom lip. I parted my lips to her request and deepened the kiss as I rested my body against hers, moving my legs out so I was half on top of her and half on my side. She turned with me, leaving one hand on my neck and moving the other to my hip.

She didn't waste anymore time. With a gentle, but forceful push, she rolled us over and sat on top of me. Her hands went directly to my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping quickly. She moved down my legs, taking the jeans and my boxers with her and tugging them off my feet. Once they hit the floor, she moved back up and sat on my stomach, bending down to kiss me again.

I smiled as I quickly flipped us back over, eliciting a squeal from Bella. "This isn't fair, Bells."

She grinned up at me, "What isn't fair? Feeling a bit under-dressed?"

I nodded, "And you should be too." I moved my hands down to her pants, doing the same thing she did too me, only pulling them down slower. She started kicking her legs out, trying to assist me, but I didn't her help. I knew exactly what I was doing to her. "Patience," I murmured.

She shook her head, "I have none." Then with one more kick, she knocked her jeans to the floor. She giggled as I quickly moved back up her body, pinning her down with my arms and legs.

"You will now." I whispered as I moved my face down to the crook between her neck and shoulder. I kissed her softly and slowly moved down over her collarbone. I placed chaste kisses on every piece of skin my lips touched on the way down. I reached behind her, unclasping the lace bra she wore, but didn't remove it. Instead I gently pulled one of the straps down, following it with my lips and kissing more of her.

"Jasper, please," She panted breathlessly. "Don't tease me." Then she gripped my shoulders, arching her chest to meet my lips. "I need you," She reached up and removed her bra for me, tossing it off the edge of the bed. "Now."

She knew how to encourage me. She knew how to get me going. Not that just simply seeing her didn't get me going, but she knew what to say to me to make everything seem perfect. She told me that she needed me, and though I knew the truth behind the need she had, it didn't stop me from loving to hear it from her lips. It didn't stop my from giving in.

As her grin widened, the fire in her eyes grew and I obeyed. I hooked my fingers under the sides of her panties and yanked them down. Once her bare skin touched mine, I lost it. I quickly plunged deep into her, causing her to grip my shoulders again, digging her nails in slightly.

I stayed completely still for just a couple seconds, willing my self to breath and not explode just yet. The feelings of her wrapped around me so tightly sent chills up my spine and it was almost more than I could take. I started a slow rhythm, barely moving against her until I felt her breath quicken and she rolled her head back, closing her eyes.

"Bella," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her neck again. As she moaned and arched her back even more, I trailed my lips down her body and once I reached her breasts I slowly licked my way around her nipple, listening to the moans that continued to escape her lips.

I focused more on my hips, moving them a bit faster as I continued assaulting her breasts with my tongue. I moved from one to the other, licking and nipping randomly, taking her by surprise. I loved listening to the noises she made.

After a couple minutes, Bella reached down and grabbed my hips in her hands, pulling me towards her more. I took the hint and quickened my pace once again, diving into her deeper and harder. I moved my hands up her sides, stopping just under her arms on her rib cage and using her as leverage to plunge into her. She started to tremble as I felt a warmth in between us. I kept my pace though, not stopping or slowing in the slightest.

"Oh my god." She groaned. "Jasper, don't stop."

I moved my left hand from her side, reaching down and hooking it under her knee. I lifted her leg and rested it on my lower back. She quickly placed the other leg there too and I sat up on my knees, pulling her ass closer. She gasped as I gripped her hips and lifted her just slightly, allowing myself to go even deeper into her. I felt her nails start clawing at me as my hands moved down to her breasts again, taking handfuls of her and gently kneading her flesh. I moved my hips as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

Just as I was about to explode into her, she moved her hands down to my arms, pulling herself to me harder, quickening our pace back to what it was before. I could tell she was close again, so I let go of her and placed my hands on her hips. I thrusted into her over and over again until I felt the familiar stir in my lower stomach.

"Come on Bella," I pleaded. "I'm almost there."

She nodded and rocked against me until I felt her grip on my arms tighten and the unbelievable sensation wrack my body.

"Oh!" She cried out, almost too loudly, as she quivered again. "Jazz!"

I collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling onto my side and pulled her against me. She continued to shake a little as we both came down.

I held her tightly until her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed into my embrace.

"You okay?" I asked as I moved the hair that stuck to her forehead out of her face.

She quickly nodded, sighing and smiling up at me. "Of course." Then she laid her warm head against my chest and gave my skin a gentle kiss before becoming silent again.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

**A/N: So? Favorite part? I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback. Kind of an inside sneak peak at how this whole thing began - the first kiss. There will be more to come, trust me (:**

**By the way, I'm still looking for a Beta. . . Anyone interested, or knows someone that might be interested, PM me  
**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**


	4. Meet The In Laws: Bella

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. No fun having a cranky newborn at home )= He's quickly teaching himself to cry and whine every time he hears the sound of a computer starting up! It's like a sixth sense! Well, here's some more. . . P.s. I added another song to the profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Bella****  
**

"So how are things going in Seattle for you Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking up over his paper as we ate breakfast at the dining table. "Last I heard you were working a lot."

I nodded slowly as I took a bite of my omelet. "I'm trying," I smiled at him as I felt someone's hand graze my leg. I discretely glanced down and noticed Jasper's fingers creating abnormal circle patterns into my pajama pants. I slowly reached down and put my hand on his, stopping his movements, and politely pushed his hand back to his leg.

When I looked over at him from the corner of my eye he was grinning.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke quickly, "what about you son?"

I looked back over just in time to see Edward slowly sink back down in to his seat. He kept his eyes away from his fathers, keeping them trained on the plate in front of him. "Um, I've been good, I guess," He said, picking his fork back up and started poking at his left over breakfast. "Just been working."

"Are you still at that security job?" Esme asked. "You know I don't like that. It's very dangerous, Edward."

Edward nodded, "I know mom." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He always did that when his parents asked about how he was doing in Seattle. He got uncomfortable and moody. When Esme quietly cleared her throat, demanding his attention back, he gave her a weak smile. "It's a job mom, and I'm doing well at it. I make a decent living."

Esme nodded. "But what about College? It's something you always talked about."

He shrugged. "Don't know yet." Then he quickly stood up before anyone could say anything else and took his plate in to the kitchen. Esme started to say something after him, but quickly shut her mouth when Carlisle shook his head. She looked back down at her plate and took a deep, quiet breath.

"I should probably get going," I whispered over at Jasper as I scooted my chair out. It was a bit early to be heading out, but I needed any excuse to get out of the room. Edward left the air kind of tight.

Jasper grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Where? It's nine in the morning."

"My dad's house," I said as he stood with me. "I'll be back tonight for the party."

He nodded once as I turned to Esme and Carlisle, telling them goodbye and assuring them I would do my best to bring my father along tonight.

Jasper followed me into the kitchen to dump our plates, and then walked me to the door, handing me the keys to Esme's car. He stepped outside with me and shut the door behind us as he hugged me goodbye. "See you tonight," he whispered, and then smiled at me as he bent to gently kiss my lips. "Tell you dad I said Hello."

I smiled up at him. "What would your mother say if she caught you doing that?"

He laughed, "She would say it's about time."

I gently slapped his shoulder. "I don't know what has gotten into you this morning." He smiled and shrugged, squeezing my hand once before releasing me. As I turned and skipped down the steps, I looked back over my shoulder at him. "But I like it."

I saw him laugh and wave quickly as I got in the car and started it.

When I arrived at my dad's house, I quickly parked and jumped out, hurrying up the steps and in to the house. I didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and stepped in and away from the cold. He turned his head to look over his shoulder as he sat in the easy chair.

"So I see nothing has changed," I scolded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nope," Sue laughed as she came out of the kitchen, holding a plate for my father. "Hello Bella." She smiled as she set the plate down by Charlie and walked to me, grasping me up into a tight hug. "It's nice to see you."

I gently hugged her back. "Nice to see you too Sue."

Charlie stood up and motioned me over to him. He gave me a hug and gestured for me to sit on the couch. "How's work?" He asked. Always the first question when we talked to each other.

"It's going great, actually." And as I sat down I proceeded to explain to him everything that had happened and how I'd hopefully be working on something bigger soon. He smiled and congratulated me, telling me for the hundredth time how proud of me he was.

It was the best way my father showed any emotion

My father was never one for emotions. Well, never that I could remember. I had never seen him cry, or show anything more than a smile. He was hard headed and tough, interested in not much more than his work. But he loved me, and I knew that. He also loved Sue Clearwater - Excuse me, Sue Swan. Besides me, she was the only other woman in his life.

Sue had always been in our lives, since the day I was born, but when her husband, Harry, died she became a permanent fixture. Charlie would send me over frequently to help with her two children, both just slightly younger than I, while he took her out and tried to keep her busy; tried to help her cope with her loss in the best way he knew how. Well those sympathy dates soon became real ones and the next thing I knew, I had a step mom.

As far as I saw, my dad was happy with her. I hadn't ever seen him look at a woman quite the way he looked at her. They waited to get married until I got accepted into College, both worried about 'pushing' me out of the house. I didn't mind and gave them my blessing right away. My dad deserved happiness and Sue was the perfect one to give it to him. The only problem I had was adopting two new siblings, neither of which grew on me quickly.

Leah was a stubborn, angry, stuck up child that despised anything that didn't revolve around her. You know that mean girl in High School that knocks your books out of your hand and talks shit about you in the bathroom? Yeah, that was her alright. Leah disliked me from the very beginning. Sue tried to blame it on the loss of her father, but I knew better. She was just a brat looking for an excuse. The moment she became my 'step sister' I started to remember why we never got along all those years ago.

Luckily, we never spent much time together while I was home. From what I hear, she spent most of her days with her boyfriend, Sam, and his delinquents. Could be the reason she was a fourth year senior. We hadn't spoken two words to each other since she got accepted to the community college and moved in with Sam about a year ago.

Seth on the other hand was way different. Not a great different, just a different. He was a rambunctious little boy, always into something or another. He had a good heart, and he was a good kid, but he was just a teenager looking for something to get in to. I think he kept Charlie on his toes though. He was the son Charlie always secretly wanted. I didn't dislike him, I just had a tough time growing used to the idea of having a younger step brother. He was a bit more hyper-active than I would have liked.

But none the less, I liked him a lot more than Leah.

The rest of the morning was spent watching the highlights of last nights football games with my dad. Dad was a diehard Washington fan, while I, after many, many nights spent watching football with Jasper, tended to root for Texas. It was just a bad habit that I had yet to break. When he turned it to baseball, it started a whole new round of name calling. Once again, dad yelled at me for rooting for the Rangers.

Only my father could make an entire day all about watching old reruns of games he had already seen and could probably recite play by play. But this was what my father did, and as odd as it sounds, this was my comfort. It was how I spent every weekday with my dad growing up. When it came to quality time with Charlie, you either sat down and learned the ins and outs of sports, or you didn't get much attention. Luckily I came to love it.

"So," I started, turning to my dad and pulling my legs up under me. "How is work on the force treating you old man?"

He smirked at me and shook his head slightly. "Being Chief of Police isn't what it used to be kid." Then he chuckled and arched his back, allowing his spine to crack and pop all the way down. I flinched as he smiled.

I offered to help Sue clear the lunch mess, but she insisted I stay put and talk with my dad.

"How is Jasper?" Charlie finally inquired. "Still holding out for a kinder Bella."

I smiled and turned back to the television, not paying any attention to it, just looking for an excuse to look away from my dad. The last thing I wanted was to blush in front of him as he's talking about my best friend.

"Jasper is doing great dad. Thanks for asking."

He laughed. "Still hasn't given up on my baby girl, I assume?"

"You know what they say about assuming dad." I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look back at him.

He nodded, the smile still wide on his face. "In all seriousness Bells. When are you going to give that poor boy a chance?"

"Poor boy?" I gasped, willing myself not to blurt out there was nothing to _poor boy_ about. Jasper got plenty of attention from me. My father just didn't need to know about any of that. I don't think he would take too kindly to knowing his daughter was having a sexual escapade with her best friend, the boy he was rooting for her to be with. A completely casual, very nonchalant, sexual relationship.

How would he ever understand that? Better yet, how would he ever understand that Jasper was fine with this. How would he ever understand that it was entirely possible for two friends to have a sexual relationship and never fall in love.

Even after we stopped dating, Jasper continued to crack jokes about him and me. Of course Jasper meant it as it was, just a joke, but my dad took it a bit further.

My dad adored Jasper, in a way that he hadn't ever liked any other boy I brought around. I don't know what he saw in him that made him that way, but he liked Jasper. God only knows what he would think about him if he knew everything, the whole story, about why we just couldn't be. How do you tell someone, your father, that you'd much rather have sex with your best friend than date him.

How do you begin explain to people that the feelings between us were merely physical, not emotional. Let alone try explaining it to your family.

"_Yes, dad, I love Jasper. But I only love the way he makes the pit of my stomach tingle when he touches me, or rips my pants off as he throwing me down on his bed. I love the way he knows what I like, and he does it repeatedly."_

That would have gone over well.

"It's a shame really." Charlie smiled as he shook his head disapprovingly at me. "The first boy I come to like being with my daughter and she doesn't want him."

"Not that way dad," I assured him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just lounging around with Charlie. He told me his fishing tales, and how he and Billy Black were spending every weekend out on the lake. Sue shook her head and clucked her teeth as he told of how he'd brought back fish big enough to eat for days.

"Dad?" I asked to gain his attention. I put my glass down on the table and turned to face him. "Would you do me a favor?"

He grinned. "You've only been back in town for a day and you need a favor? What, get pulled over on the way here?"

I shook my head. "No. Haven't been pulled over since grad night." We both smirked quickly. "No, actually I was going to ask you and Sue to come with me tonight."

"Where?" he asked, leaning forward, "I'm not really dressed and ready to go anywhere."

I nodded. "Just to Jasper's parents house. It's their anniversary and they are having a small party tonight. I promised them I'd try and convince you to come."

He chuckled once as he sat back. "I don't know Bells."

Then Sue chimed in. She got along great with the Cullens. Always wanted to get together for dinners and such, but Charlie wasn't one for crowds, so she was lucky if they got to order pizza and have them over for a game or something. It took me a very long time to understand the attraction she held for my dad. He was such a homebody, while she enjoyed get togethers and such.

"We should go," she said, perching up in her seat.

Charlie looked at her, and couldn't help but smile as she gleamed at him. He finally nodded and groaned as he leaned up in his chair, putting the foot rest back in. "Fine."

Sue gripped my hand as she looked over at me, seemingly excited. "I love it when you're here Bells. He's so much easier to get out of the house."

I laughed quietly as my father stood up and stretched, cracking his back and shoulders again.

It only took Charlie an hour to get ready, whining the entire time about being presentable and cleaned up enough. I tried assuring him that it was a casual party and that the Cullens loved him just the way he was.

As I walked into the Cullen house later that night, I nearly bumped right into Edward, who was quickly on his way out. He mumbled a quiet _sorry_ and hurried down the sidewalk to his car. I saw Jasper was leaned against the staircase as I shut the door behind us. I politely, but quickly, made my way through the living room until I stood next to Jasper.

He smiled down at me. "How was your dad's house?"

I shrugged. "Fine." And then looked back into the living room. "Lots of people for a small party."

"Just some of dad's colleagues and the woman from mom's work."

I spotted my father across the room, clutching onto Sue's hand as Esme chatted animatedly. "Boy he looks comfortable." I chuckled as Jasper sneakily wrapped his arm around my waist and grazed my side. I jumped slightly from the tickle.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked, grinning down at me as he arched his brow slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know I don't dance. And there is no music anyways."

He smiled. "Yeah there is." Then he clutched my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. I quickly followed him up, hoping we escaped without much attention drawn to ourselves. As we reached his room at the end of the hallway, he pulled me in front of him and reached around me to open the door. Once we were safely inside, he locked the handle and pushed me up against the wall. He reached over for the remote sitting on his dresser. "What would you like?" he asked, "Bon Jovi? Radiohead? Little bit of Air Supply?"

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "You know, you've been demanding a lot of attention lately."

He grinned down at me, biting on his lip as his eyes raked down my body pressed against his. "Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, Bella," He whispered, leaning down and kissing my cheek, loosening his hold on my hips, "we can always stop."

I shook my head. I didn't know what had come over Jasper in the last week or so, but I also didn't say I was complaining.

He nodded and pointed the remote at the radio, pushing a button. I listened carefully as the beginning notes of _Here I Am_ begun to fill the room. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips. "Turn it off!" I giggled as he kissed me quickly and pushed another button, quickly changing the music in the room. When I faintly heard the more upbeat strum to what could only be Hinder, I nodded my head. "Little bit better."

He tossed the remote down on the dresser and reached down, grasping my thighs in his hands. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall even harder. I locked my fingers in his hair, holding myself up best I could by his shoulders. He bounced me up just a bit further and grabbed under my ass, holding me steady. Then he moved his lips to my neck, instantly attacking my skin. I threw my head back as much as I could given the couple inches between my skull and the wall behind me, and moaned in satisfaction.

As he moved his lips down my neck and collarbone, to the sliver of skin peaking out through the part in my shirt, I momentarily forgot all about the people downstairs, filling the living room and dining room. I forgot that his parents, and mine, were just below us, completely oblivious to the reality that was between Jasper and I.

"Jasper," I spoke quietly. It was hard to form a coherent thought with him nipping at my skin like that. "Downstairs."

He nodded. "And that's where they will stay." Then he peeked up at me. "They won't think twice about you and me disappearing, Bella."

As I felt myself being pushing into the wall harder, I felt one of his hand leave my ass and go to the buttons on my shirt. He slowly unbuttoned a few of them and parted my shirt further. I sighed as his hot lips left a wet trail down my cleavage.

"Jasper," I groaned as I gripped his hair tighter. "It's going to be hard to get your clothes off if I'm up in the air."

He chuckled and removed his lips from my chest. He kissed me quickly before setting me on the ground and unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. I reached for his, quickly undoing his shirt as he pushed mine off my shoulders and onto the ground. Then he immediately started working on my pants, snapping the button quickly and flipping the zipper with the tip of his finger. The zipper didn't have a chance to get all the way down before he was pushing the jeans off my hips. I finally finished with his shirt, letting it fall down behind him.

"You have to stop wearing such tight clothes, Bells," he laughed, struggling to get the jeans off of me.

I scoffed as I pushed his hand away from me, taking over. "They are not that tight!" And to prove my point, I pushed them down quickly, kicking them to the side. "You're just in too big of a hurry."

He grinned. "Whatever." And then moved his hands back down to my hips, hooking my panties in his fingers. With a smirk, he slowly peeled them down my legs, crouching to take them off completely. On his way back up, he let his eyes travel over my body. I felt the heat cover my entire body, blushing from my head down to my toes. He stopped at my hips, letting his hands roam over my naked legs as he kissed right below my belly button.

I felt the shake start in my feet and make it's way up my body. Oral sex was not Jasper's favorite, so we seldom did it.

I looked down just in time to see Jasper glance up at me. He smiled and kissed me a bit higher this time, letting me know we weren't going there tonight. I nodded, honestly not caring if we did or not, as I rested my hands on his shoulders. He slowly stood back up, moving his hands up and over my ass.

Before he could lift me back up, I made quick work of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. He stepped out and kicked them to the side, quickly lifting me back up and locking his hands under me. I clutched him tightly as I felt him bobbing underneath me.

Without unneeded hesitation, he slowly lowered me onto him, thrusting his hips upward at the same time. I gasped as he filled me quickly, dragging my fingers along the back of his neck and into his hair line. He stayed still for just a moment, letting us both get used to the sudden fullness before pulling out and quickly pushing back in. He pushed me back against the wall again, using it to pin me and gain more leverage. I tried to move my hips, but it was hard to move up and down with him holding me against the wall, so I let him move.

He quickly found a steady rhythm and drove into my over and over again until I felt the quick onslaught of feelings rush over me. I lowered my head into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin as I felt tingles shoot up my spine. I held him as close as I could get him, urging him to keep going. He obliged, like he always did.

"Oh, Bella," he grunted quietly. "Holy shit!"

As I held him, he lowered his face down to my chest, quickly kissing his way to my lace covered breasts. He nipped gently as he squeezed my ass with his hands. I gripped his face tighter, urging him to look up at me.

"Bed, Jasper," I pleaded.

He spun us around, not once withdrawing from me as he laid me down and climbed on top of me. He placed his hands flat down on the mattress on either side of my head as he pushed himself up between my legs, picking his pace up.

I lifted my chest to meet his lips as he continued his gentle assault on my skin. I could tell he was close with how unsteady his thrusts were becoming, so I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing my heels into his ass, urging him to finish, while rotating my own hips to help myself.

"Bella." He groaned against me as he gave one final thrust, suddenly throwing us both over the edge. I threw my head back, moaning almost too loudly as he gripped my waist and pushed harder, just once. "Oh my god," he breathed, pulling out as collapsed next to me, panting heavily. "Shit Bella."

I giggled and rolled onto my side, running my hand along his sweaty chest. "Yeah, right back 'atcha."

He smiled and moved forward, kissing me softly and quickly. Then he sat up slowly, climbed back over me and off the bed. I sat up and watched him walk over towards the door to pick up our clothes, giggling as he bent over and snatched them up. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my clothes from his hands, hurrying to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After I had my pants on, I looked in the mirror and shook my head. My hair was a mess, my lip gloss was smeared, and the shirt in my hand was wrinkled. I turned the water on and splashed my face, wiping my mouth clean. After I dried my face, I took my hair down and ran my fingers through it, and then threw it back up just like before.

"Bella?" Jasper knocked on the door before opening it slightly. "Mom is looking for us."

I nodded and quickly threw my shirt on and buttoned it up. I took one more look at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was straightened before walking out of the bathroom.

Jasper walked over and turned off the radio as I walked out of the room and down the hallway. He'd follow behind in a minute.

"Bella," Esme greeted me at the bottom of the steps. "there you are!" She smiled as she took my hand and gently pulled me through the living room to the kitchen. "I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Upstairs, with Jasper."

I wasn't quick at coming up with excuses. I wasn't good at it. I could only hope that she was satisfied with a bleak answer.

She simply nodded, smiling widely as she opened the fridge. "Can you help me prepare the snacks?"

"Of course."

I stood next to her, helping her cut fruits and vegetables. She stayed quiet for a little while, but I knew it was too good to be true. Esme was never quiet for long.

"So you and Jasper?" she asked, turning her head just enough to look at me, but not take her attention off the task at hand. "You're just friends?"

I nodded slowly. "He's my best friend."

She grinned. "I have always loved the idea of you two together." She spoke quietly, almost as if she was just talking to herself, but she kept glancing over at me as she finished and wiped the cutting board clean. "He loves you, you know."

Once again, I nodded slowly. "I know."

"And I think I see something in you that loves him back, am I right?" Esme questioned me as she poured everything onto a few giant platers.

"Sure," I whispered, "I mean, I love him, yes." I leaned back against the counter, trying to word everything right. "But we _are_ just friends. I don't think I could love him more than I do, and that's the problem."

She moved next to me, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the edge with me. "The problem?" she sighed, "I don't think that's a problem. I think you two are young, and love may not hold the same meaning to you as it did to Carlisle and I when we were your age."

I took a deep breath, trying to smile at her. But the truth was, it didn't matter if I loved Jasper or not. It didn't matter if I _ever_ fell in love with him. What mattered was what we felt for one another, and I was beginning to think that no one could ever understand that. No one could build a sturdy relationship built purely by physical demands. No one could go through life in a marriage built strictly around sexual desires.

Yes we had tons of things in common, and yes we had amazing sex, but how fulfilling could that be for the rest of my life? In some aspects, it was the best idea to marry and spend the rest of your life with your best friend, but how could I do that to myself? How could I do that to Jasper? Marrying each other would only take away from the amazing opportunity to actually find true love. Love that is so much stronger than what we knew. Love that went further than the bedroom.

Physical love was only one very tiny piece of the puzzle. There were so many other pieces that Jasper and I would never find in each other.

I understood that. Jasper understood that. Now why couldn't everyone else understand that?

"Bella." I turned around to see Edward peaking his head into the kitchen. He gave me a weak smile and jerked his head toward the living room. "Jasper wants you. It think your dad is giving him the third degree again."

I cracked a small smile and nodded once, and then turned to Esme. "Do you need any more help in here?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead dear."

I followed Edward out of the kitchen and into the living room where my dad was indeed talking to Jasper. I don't think I've ever felt the desire to thank Edward for anything he'd ever done. But I was grateful he pulled me out of the kitchen when he did.

I looked up at him quickly and muttered, "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Whatever." Then turned and walked away from me.

"What did my mom say to upset you, Bella?" Jasper asked as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it over his bag on the floor. "I know you spent some time in the kitchen with her."

I nodded. "Yeah, we spent some time together." Then I shrugged. "But what makes you think she said something to upset me." Complete lie, but why not try and cover it?

He turned and stared at me for a second before shaking his head. "Okay."

He didn't believe one word I said. I knew better, but it never hurt to hope.

"I don't know," I started as I plopped backwards onto the bed. "She just keeps mentioning us together and it kind of gets old, you know?"

He nodded as he pulled his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers, and walked over to sit next to me. "I know." Then he reached out and ran his fingers through my hair, moving strands from in front of my face. I tilted my face into his palm as I heard a deep chuckle. "I think they care more about us being together than we do."

I agreed, nodding as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "It's not that I don't love you Jasper."

"I know," he whispered, leaning down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too Bella."

I smiled as I pulled away and stepped to the head of the bed to pull down the covers. "It's just that, we don't belong together, Jasper." I looked back over at him to make sure he was understanding me, and not being hurt by what I was saying. When he nodded and stood up, helping with the other side, I continued. "I don't think we would be happy spending the rest of our lives together."

He shook his head and crawled into bed, reaching out and motioning me to join him. I climbed in and pulled the covers over us, laying my head down next to him. "We wouldn't. They will realize it one day, Bella. Until then," He whispered quietly and grinned as he moved closer, hugging me to his chest and kissing my forehead. "I like where we're at right now. It's comfortable." He kissed my nose. "It's easy." He trailed his lips slowly down to my lips, hovering just centimeters from them. "It's uncomplicated."

I nodded as I breathed in his scent, letting myself to close the gap and kiss him. He was absolutely right. We were easy. This, I thought as I rested my head on his warm chest, was easy.

**So? Hopefully, if things go as planned, I'll be bringing another key character in next chapter. Hope for the best I guess (:**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:  
**


	5. For The First Time: Jasper

**Hello again (: So I'm afraid to say I kinda lied. No new Character today, but definitely next chapter. It's already written in. Which of course If you've visited my profile and checked out my Cast of Characters, you already know who it is (;**

**I a bit sad about the lack of comments this story is getting ): I can't know if you all like the story if you don't tell me. I know right now it's a bit sporadic and based just mainly on the sexual relationship between Jasper and Bella, but I promise that there is a plot to my story and it will be shown very soon. Right now I'm just having fun placing these two characters together. Showing you the fun they can create (; Stick with me and enjoy the ride!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Jasper.**

"Where'd you run off to last night?" I asked, looking over at Edward.

He shrugged as he twirled the spoon around the edge of his cereal bowl. "Why does it matter?"

It didn't matter. "I was just curious," I said, shrugging to let it go and digging back into my own bowl.

"What about you and Miss thing up there?" he questioned, jerking his head up. "I didn't hear anything last night, finally teaching her to be quiet?"

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think that's the only thing Bella and I do?"

He smirked. "I do live in the same apartment as you. I do have to walk into _our_ living room and see _her_ underwear on the floor."

"Like I've never had to do that," I pointed out. "You are just as bad."

He smiled and shook his head. I knew he was thinking of the one incident that I had to clean up the living room after one of his little romps. Not for one second did I enjoy having to touch the underwear of _his_ office whore. I guess it was a good thing I at least kept cleaning gloves around.

"We're brothers," He stated, "we do that kind of stuff for each other."

"I think I'm going to need a DNA test."

We both turned around to look at the kitchen doorway. Bella stood there, propped against the door jamb with her hand on her hip. I smiled at her and nodded as I turned to look at Edward.

"What, I never told you? We found Edward here in the mailbox and Mom was too nice to send him back."

She laughed as she walked over and sat next to me. "Forgot to stamp 'Return to Sender' on his forehead?"

I nodded as Edward laughed loudly, sarcastically. "Hah!" He snorted.

I pulled the chair out next to me for Bella to sit down. She took a seat and laid her head on the table, sighing tiredly. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They left early, said they would be back this afternoon," I explained, finishing up my breakfast and pushing my bowl away. "Anything you wanted to do while we're back in Forks?"

She nodded. "I was actually thinking about heading to the mall in Port Angeles, if you want to go."

"Why?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down her back as she closed her eyes. "You hate malls."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes to wipe the sleep away. "I know, but I never got your parents anything for their anniversary. I figured maybe we could stop and pick them up something."

I smiled. "Your showing up is present enough."

Bella shook her head. "But we brought Edward back with us," she said, smiling in his direction. "I have to make up for it somehow."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Want to go Edward?" I asked, looking across the table at him. I knew he would say no, but I hated not to ask. Maybe I was secretly hoping they would pull it together for a couple hours and get along.

"Hell no," he laughed, standing up. He snatched his half full bowl off of the table and hurried to the kitchen, dumping it out. He walked into the living room and up the stairs quickly before anyone could say anything to him. I simply shrugged it off. At least I tried. I had learned a long time ago not to force them together. It was easier to sit back and let them run their course ignoring each other.

"Well anyway," she continued, "I'll grab something to eat while you get ready."

I nodded as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What about this?" Bella asked, holding up a shiny silver serving platter. "Your mom would love it."

I looked over at her and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

She huffed. "Jasper Cullen, do you think you could help me out for like two minutes? The phrase, 'Whatever you want' only works when you argue with your girlfriend," she said, setting the platter backdown. "Instead of leaning there against that wall and rolling your eyes every time I ask about something, why don't you try giving me a useful answer."

"Bullshit," I laughed, pushing myself away from the wall. "The phrase never once worked for any girlfriend I ever had. Including you," I said, smirking at her. "I told you, you don't have to get them anything. They love that we took the time to drive down and spend the weekend with them. Why try and top that?"

"And I told you, we have to make up for Edward." She smiled, moving to the side to look at something else. "Speaking of," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "What did you two talk about in the car on the way here?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really." Then I turned and started fiddling with something on the shelf behind me. "Work mostly, I guess."

"Work..." She trailed off. "Sure."

Surprisingly, she let it go. She kept eyeing me, and I could tell she wanted to ask again, but she never did. I wouldn't tell her anyway. After what my mother talked to her about, I didn't need her knowing that Edward was harping on us too. I just couldn't, for the life of me, understand why it was so uncomplicated for _us_, but no one else. Why did everyone else care so much about Bella and my relationship? Why did it matter if we were together or not?

All that mattered was that she was happy, and I was happy. Neither of us really had any time for anyone else in our lives, so why not just be with each other? I would rather spend my nights with Bella, someone I know inside and out, then with some girl that I barely knew. It wasn't like I was whoring around. Bella was the only woman I'd been with since College.

But my mother was pushy, especially on me. I was her eldest child. The first born. Therefore the first expected to succeed in every aspect. School, college, career, girls. All that good stuff. In her perfect world I would have married right out of College, like she and my father did, got a great paying job, also like them, and bought some house in the suburbs. My mother's brain might have, at some point, in some tragic accident, gotten zapped back to the nineteen-hundreds. I don't think she'll ever recover. She unknowingly pressured the shit out of me.

I had the great paying job and a great apartment, with a killer view by the way. And I had Bella. That was it. But I just don't think she was satisfied with that.

When Edward rebelled on her, passing up the opportunity to attend College after barely skating by with a passing GPA in High School, I think she thought I was her last hope. Which was stupid. Edward will pick it up one day and do something with his life. She just had to be patient, like everyone else.

"I'm going to um," I stuttered, pointing over my shoulder, "go uh, this way." And I turned and walked around the other aisle, avoiding anymore conversation about the drive here.

I kind of figured that maybe if I wait it out, Bella would give up and want to go home, like she usually did. She wasn't the type of girl to shop until she found the perfect gift. In fact, she wasn't the type of girl to shop, period. I was lucky if we made it across the parking lot before she started complaining about something totally bogus. Made Christmas an eventful time of the year.

"Bella..." I dragged her name out as I peaked up over the top shelf. "Have you had enough yet?"

She glared at me, and then rolled her eyes. "You should have reminded me how hard it is to shop for your parents. The two of them own everything ever made!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "If I had warned you, you would have slapped me and told me I'm just making excuses not to take you to the mall. You know, I'm coming to the realization that there is no possible way to win with you Miss Swan."

She shrugged. "Took you long enough."

"I'm out of here," I said, turning and walking towards the door. "When you're done racking your brain, I'll be in the food court."

I sat at the table in the food court for about twenty minutes before she came stomping in. I smiled and waved her down, gesturing to the seat next to me. I knew she would give up eventually.

"Think they will notice if I take the vase that I bought them last year and re-wrap it?" she asked as she reached for my drink. "I have come to the conclusion that your mother officially owns everything she could possibly need and she just wouldn't have use for anything else."

"Couldn't find anything I presume?" I asked, snatching my drink back.

She crossed her arms over the table top and rested her chin on her forearm. "It was nice to get out of the house though."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry about all of that."

"Don't be," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"No." I shook my head. "It's Edwards."

She laughed, nodding her head slightly. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Something I can safely blame him for."

"Are you sure you all can't stay another night?" Esme asked as she handed Jasper the shirts she just folded for him. "You know we have the room."

Jasper shook his head. "Have to be getting back to work, Mom."

She sighed and nodded. "Back to the real world, I guess." Then she walked over to me and stretched her arms out for a hug. I slowly walked into her embrace, letting her squeeze me. "Promise you'll come back soon?"

I nodded. "Soon."

"And please take care of Jasper." She pulled away, keeping hold of my shoulders. Her smile was bright and kind. "He needs some looking after."

I nodded again. "Don't I always?"

She laughed softly and patted my shoulders before stepping back and turning to Jasper. She gave Jasper the same speech she always did. She reminded him to look after his little brother, keep him out of trouble and on the straight and narrow. She asked him to make sure Edward stayed safe and didn't go out too much. Jasper promised, though we both knew nothing Jasper said would stop Edward from doing exactly what he wanted, when he wanted.

Edward was his own person. His own stubborn, egotistical, callous, person. Edward's mentality hadn't changed since I met him, and I had a feeling it never would.

When she left, I shoved the rest of my clothes in the bag and zipped it up, leaning down over it and squishing it down so it closed without trouble. Jasper laughed at me, but quickly shut up when I pulled the strap on his bag, sending it flying back open. Only his luck that nothing fell out.

"Isabella Swan," he scolded, "you're lucky I can actually pack a bag."

"Hah!" I scoffed. "We both know your mommy packed that for you."

He stepped towards me, after fastening his bag closed and setting it on the floor next to the bed. "You gotta problem with my mother helping me pack?"

"Helping you?" I asked, "or doing it for you?"

He shook his head and grinned at me as he continued to stalk around the bed toward where I stood. "One weekend out of an entire year I let my mother do something for me and you're going to bust my balls about it?"

I nodded quickly. "You bet!"

He continued to stare at me until he finally stood about a foot away from me. I looked up at him as he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. The look on his face screamed cocky, but I knew better. It was an act; an act he did rather well if he was really into it. An intimidating act that he rarely ever used.

I smiled, showing him he wasn't getting to me. In return, he reached out and grabbed me, tossing me on to the bed and climbing atop of me. He hovered over me, pinning my hands and legs to the bed.

"You were saying?" he asked, smirking down at me.

I laughed. "Jasper Cullen!" Then I started pushing him off of me. He didn't budge. "You know you don't scare me."

He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Continue to bust them. At this rate, I'll never be able to procreate."

"The City of Seattle thanks you for that," I said, continuing to push him off of me. He groaned and rolled to the side, clutching his heart, playfully grunting in mock pain.

"Wounded Bella, wounded!" He shouted, rolling around, making a fool of himself.

I laughed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Breath, Jasper!" And I put my hands, one over the other, on his chest and started pressing down. "Stay with me!"

He started laughing loudly, reaching up to grab me. "Okay, okay! Stop before you crack a rib on purpose."

"I'm shocked Jasper," I said, sitting up straight, "that you think that little of me."

"Shocked?" He questioned, "you're sincerely shocked Bella?"

I thought it over for a second, and then shrugged. "Not really." Then I climbed off of him, putting my feet back on the ground.

"Um," Edward started, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be coming back tomorrow."

Jasper tossed his bag into the trunk and turned to look at Edward. "Tomorrow? How are you going to get back?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find a way."

"What about work?" Jasper asked, picking up my bag and setting it next to his before shutting the trunk. "Whats with the split-second decision to stay in town?"

"Whats with the third degree?" Edward retorted. "I called off."

Jasper shrugged, walking around the car to the drivers side. "Alright, whatever."

I stood back, watching the two of them bicker back and forth. I personally didn't care if Edward came back with us, or if he walked back to Seattle. It was his choice. Jasper was just doing what his mother had asked of him, but like I knew would happen, Edward made it difficult to follow any kind of instruction.

"Come on," Jasper said as he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and he shut the door behind me roughly.

I immediately reached for his hand after he started the car and put the car in reverse. "You know he will be fine, Jasper. He'll find a ride. It's Edward, he has a way to make everything work out."

Jasper shrugged. "It's not that; I know he'll find a ride. He probably already has one. He's just so irresponsible sometimes." He shook his head, sighing deeply. "He's complaining about how I act, with you, but then he goes and does something like this. He says I don't think about what I'm doing."

"You don't," I replied with a chuckle. "When have you ever once actually thought about what you and I are doing?"

"All the time," He said quietly, looking over at me.

I closed my lips tightly, sitting back in the seat and looking forward. As Jasper sped down the street to the interstate, I remained quiet. He'd squeeze my hand every so often, but other than that, we didn't have much conversation for the first half hour or so.

Sometimes I wondered. I wondered about a lot. I wondered if I was doing more harm than good by keeping this arrangement going between Jasper and me.

"_Bella," he moaned, moving his lips up my jawline. "Are you sure about this?"_

_I nodded quickly, gripping his hair in my fist tighter. "Yes Jasper!" I jerked his body forward so he was against me. "Just do it!"_

_He pulled his head back. "Just do it?" He asked, "really Bella?"_

_I groaned in frustration as he tried to pull his body away from mine. "Jazz, stop!" I pleaded, pulling him back. "I didn't mean it like that."_

"_Then how did you mean it?" He asked, staring into my eyes. "I was expecting something a little more, oh I don't know..." He rolled his eyes. "Sweeter, maybe?"_

_I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Jazz." Then I smiled at him as I tightened my grip around his neck, trying to coax him backdown on top of me. "I'll try to be more sensitive."_

_He chuckled, clicking his tongue quietly. "Isabella." Then he shook his head in humor as he lowered his face down into the crook of my neck. He placed gentle, wet kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. I felt the goose-bumps raise along my skin and the sparks of electricity jolt through my veins. I felt the heat between my legs, and the searing fire erupting in my chest. I felt like my body was going to explode in a burst of flames. Every single piece of my skin that he touched felt like it was slowly turning in to Play-Doh. I felt like mush. A huge pile of burning mush._

_But at the same time I was feeling something I'd never experienced before. I dug my head back in the pillow trying to concentrate on the rhythm of his breathing, doing my best to pace my own to his. When his breathing sped up, mine did. When his calmed down, mine did too._

_He took his time, slowly peeling my shirt up over my stomach. The second his fingertips touched the dip above my hip I shook uncontrollably. My body convulsed and it made him pull back. He stared down at me, looking ever bit concerned with my reaction to his motions._

"_Bella," he breathed, "we don't have to..."_

"_No!" I cut him off. "We do. I'm fine. I'm just-" I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts and trying to find the words to explain to him how I was feeling. "You're making me feel like I'm fucking falling apart!"_

_He chuckled deeply, dipping his head once more to my neck. He started kissing again, only this time he latched on, sucking hard on my skin, sending another jolt of excitement through my body. I lifted my hips in reaction, grinding them against his._

"_Breath, Bella," he whispered against my skin, "just feel, baby."_

_I nodded quickly, trying my best to calm my body down and just relax under him. But between the kisses he was lacing around my neck and the wetness between my legs there was nothing calm about my body. I felt my torso shudder every time he moved his lips. I bit down on my bottom lip to try to stop from moaning, but as he moved along the front of my chest, over my lace covered breasts, I nearly lost it._

_I heard him let out a throaty chuckle every time I trembled._

"_Jasper Cullen!" I yelled, grabbing a fist full of his hair. "Why am I still dressed?"_

_He hovered over me, gently kissing the tip of my nose before pulling me up with one arm and pulling the shirt off my body with the other. He shrugged slowly. "You know, for a virgin you are awfully impatient."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him, staring him down as he grinned and leaned down, placing his lips just in the crevice between my breasts. He dragged his tongue up slowly, leaving a wet trail from the middle of my chest to the base of my neck. I bit down hard on my lip, feeling the pain of my teeth sinking into my soft skin immediately. I grunted in pain, but was quickly distracted as Jasper moved backdown my body, working his quick fingers on my jeans. He flipped the zipper upwards, sending it flying down instantly._

_Suddenly, everything changed. I felt scared, nervous, anxious. I felt like at any moment my bones were just going to jump out of my skin and I'd fall apart at the seams. I felt frightened. My body began to tremble for a whole new reason. My heart was pounding so loud it nearly drowned out every other sound in the room, including Jasper's breathing._

_He continued to move down, over my ribs, down my stomach to my navel. He circled it slowly, teasingly. He looked up at me through lidded eyes as he gently kissed his way down to my jeans. With both hands, he grabbed them and slowly pulled them down over my hips. As my panty covered center became visual to him, I felt my heart speed up. His eyes never left mine though. They remained focused on me, staring at me, not paying attention to anything else in the room._

_I could feel the wet spot forming on my panties, and I knew it would be visible to him if he happened to look. Which scared me even more._

_I was new to this. I was new to him. I hadn't even crossed this line with any one else. No one else had ever gotten me this far, gotten me this excited. No other guy had ever come close._

_Now, here I was, lying in a bed with someone I considered to my best friend. Yes he was my boyfriend, but that didn't change the fact that I was terrified of letting him see me this way. I was embarrassed._

"_Jasper," I panted, taking my bottom lip back between my lips to prevent it from shaking._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, quickly moving back up my body and wrapping his arms around me. He laid down next to me, turning me on my side so I fit against him. "Bella? Talk to me please."_

"_I'm... I," I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. "I..."_

"_Shh," he whispered in my ear, soothing me. "Just relax."_

_I took a deep breath, letting my heart calm down before I tried speaking again. "I'm... Scared."_

_He nodded, kissing the top of my head. "It's okay, Bella. We don't have to do anything tonight." Then he moved his hands up my body to my face, cupping my cheeks in his palms. "I'm sorry if I pushed you. I didn't think that..."_

"_No," I said quickly, cutting him off. "You didn't. I want to, I just..." I sighed, once again regaining my thoughts. "I'm just nervous. I feel like, like... I don't know."_

_He nodded again, holding me tighter. "That's normal, it's okay, Bella."_

_I shook my head, trying to look up at him. "But I really want to, Jasper."_

_I heard him swallow hard, and then felt him twist a bit, moving himself back on top of me as slowly as he could. He held himself of above me, smiling gently down at me. "Just breath, relax, concentrate on your body. Let yourself feel my touch."_

_And I did. As he touched my arm, slowly dragging his fingers downward toward my hand, I felt every movement. The fire returned and the aching got stronger. He kept his eyes trained on mine, making it easier to just think about him. It was easier to think about Jasper, then to think about the actual act of having sex for the first time. It made it easier for me to believe that this was the right thing._

_In a split second I went from being the strong willed, confident, attitude filled girl that knew what she wanted and who she wanted it from, to being a scared, uneasy, completely nerve-wracked girl that wasn't sure what she wanted. It was so scary how feelings changed; how your body reacted to changing feelings._

_But it was getting easier. Jasper took his time, making sure he moved slowly, never reaching too quickly or moving too aggressively. He kissed me softly, gently moving his soft lips against my own. The heat from his breath traveled over my face, through my brain._

_The fire was getting hotter, so hot that I felt like my insides would ignite any moment now and my whole lower body would erupt in flames._

"_Bella," Jasper whispered, "are you okay?"_

_I nodded, noticing that he was hovering over my panties. He had his fingers about an inch away from the hem, ready to pull them down at my command._

"_Yes," I breathed heavily, nodding my head frantically. "Yes, Jasper."_

_He smiled and hooked his index finger into the fabric over my hip, slowly pulling it down. He moved his finger around front to pull them down better, accidentally running his finger across my wet flesh. I nearly jumped off the bed from excitement. In a flash, the fear and nerves left my body and I had a whole new feeling take the place._

_Intense enthusiasm._

_I was ready. My body was ready. My mind was ready. My heart was pounding still, but I could focus on Jasper's voice now. My body instinctively arched up to meet him, coming up empty as he sat back on his legs and pulled my panty off my leg. He tossed it to the floor as when he looked back up at my face, I grinned at him. He caught on quickly, coming backdown on my body and forming his skin to mine._

_The fear and nerves was still there, but it was effectively overshadowed by the need to have him satisfy me. I was still scared, but at the same time I was insanely horny. I ignored the thoughts that screamed at me, the ones that said if I did the wrong thing, he'd notice and I'd be embarrassed. If I messed up, I messed up. Jasper understood this was my first time. He understood that I didn't know exactly what I was doing. He knew I'd need a bit of teaching._

_But the look in his eyes told me he was more than willing to teach me everything I wanted to know._

_He quickly unclothed himself, shaking the already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. He made speedy work of his pants, kicking them off the edge of the bed. When he was completely naked, he climbed back on top of me, staring into my eyes._

"_Don't ask me if I'm ready." I said, staring back at him._

_He nodded and positioned himself at my entrance, wrapping his hand around his member and rubbing it up and down my folds to gather enough wetness. Once he was properly saturated, he poked slowly at me, gently pushing himself inside._

_I tossed my arms around his neck, pulling myself up towards him. He instantly latched his lips to mine as he pushed further, no holding back. He was slow, but steady. He didn't falter in his movements, keeping a good pace as he filled me up completely. I felt the pain in my lower stomach get worse with each inch, but never once did it hurt enough to stop him._

"Bella." Jasper reached over, grasping my hand back in his. "Daydreaming?" he asked.

I shook my head, jolting myself back to the present. I looked around outside the car for a second, noticing we were still on the interstate. Then I looked at the clock and noticed we must have been on the road for about an hour now, which meant I had totally zoned out for thirty minutes.

"I um..." I shook my head again. "Yeah, I guess."

He chuckled and pressed on the gas pedal, sending the car flying forward. The one thing Jasper and Edward did share love for was speed. Which made the trip home a quick process.

When we got into town, Jasper looked over at me quickly. "Staying with me?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I smiled at him. "House to ourselves, all night, no Edward, and you think I'm going to pass that up?"

He chuckled, "No."

We finally pulled into the parking garage, parking in Edward's designated spot right next to Jasper's truck. Jasper quickly shut the car off and rushed to my side, reaching for the door that was already being opened. He huffed at me, complaining about how I never let him be a gentleman.

"Save it," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing as I shut the door.

He popped the trunk and reached in for our bags. "Save it for what?"

"The girl you're going to marry of course," I replied. "She'll appreciate it."

"And you don't?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door. My hands aren't broken."

He laughed, tossing my bag at me. "Good, carry that."

I swung my bag out at him, knocking him in the shoulder as he walked past me, beeping the car to lock it.

"And what exactly makes you so sure I'm going to get married one of these days Bells?" Jasper asked as he tossed his bag down inside the apartment door. "What if I don't ever get married?"

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "You're one of those guys that are meant to marry. Even if you don't want to now, you'll want it one day."

He rolled his eyes, snatching my bag from my hand and tossing it down next to his. "Are you a shrink or a writer?"

"Little bit of both," I said, walking towards the couch and plopping down into the soft white cushions. "You need to have some kind of theory about life to write about it, right?"

"About life, not me, Bella." He commented as he wondered into the kitchen.

I turned around, leaning over the back of it and staring at him as he moved around the kitchen. "Okay, and with life comes people. If you want to know about life, you have to understand the people that inhabit it, correct? Their thought process, mainly. To understand their life, in general, you have to understand how they think, how they go about their day."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really?"

I nodded. "And you, Jasper Cullen, you I understand perfectly."

"You do, huh?" he asked, stopping and leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter top. "You think you get me?"

"I do," I replied. "And you know I do."

"That," he stood back up quickly, pointing at me and shaking his finger, "is what scares the fucking hell out of me Isabella."

I laughed, rolling back onto my butt and facing away from him. "I told you, Jazz, I know you. I understand you."

"So you study me?" He asked as I heard him messing around in the cabinet. "Is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Not the whole time," I answered.

"So, you know how you were saying how we had the whole house to ourselves tonight?" He questioned, walking into the living room and standing behind me. I tilted my head back, staring straight up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, with his hands behind his back.

I nodded. "Yes..."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would want to take full advantage of that." He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned down, kissing my forehead. "What do you say?"

I swallowed hard, straining my neck as he moved to kiss my cheek. "Really?" I asked, sitting up and turning around to face him. He placed his face just inches from mine. "The last time we did this, you complained of a headache all the next day."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm ready to face the challenge again."

I grinned. "Great!" Then I jumped off the couch. "I'll get the DVD's, you dish out the Rocky Road!"

He laughed loudly, pulling the bowls and spoons out from behind his back and moved around the couch to set them on the table. "No Ashton Kutcher Isabella!"

**So? A bit of a closer look into the beginnings of Jasper/Bella. It's harder to write about a girls first time than I originally thought! Whew! Hope I did her justice (: Although, I have to admit, I enjoy writing her emotions as they zoom all across the page. First she's here, and then she's there. She's an emotional Roller Coaster that definitely takes you for a ride!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think (: I'll probably be adding another song to the playlist, so be sure to check up on that later.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**


	6. Last Thing On My Mind: Bella

**A/N: Alright, fair warning, this chapter is pretty uneventful, but filling none the less. As far as the promise of lots of sexual interaction goes, there is a slight lacking (; Sorry, my dirty mind just wouldn't come out this time, LMAO. I think I used it all up on my One Shot for FreeWriters and Readers O/S contest. Unfortunately, I didn't win, but I had a lot of fun writing it. You should check it out, let me know what you think about it (; No, but really this is just more of a filler chapter. More fun stuff to come (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Bella**

"Bella," Jasper whispered in my ear, gently kissing around my cheek. I jerked my head away and buried it into the soft pillow.

"Go away!" I mumbled, slapping back at him, but barely making contact with any part of him. "It's too early!"

He laughed in my ear, kissing my skin once more before lifting himself off of me and climbing off the bed. "Okay lazy butt, but my truck is pulling out of here in a half hour, and unless you want to take the bus to work, you'd better get your ass moving."

I pulled my head off the pillow and looked back at him, lifting my arms to support myself. "If I wanted something nagging at me to get up in the morning I'd just stay at my own apartment and listen to the damn beeping of an alarm clock."

He shrugged. "Your choice." Then he shut the door, leaving me to myself.

I looked over at the nightstand, trying to focus my eyes on the bright red numbers on the clock. _Fuck!_ I mentally groaned to myself as I tossed the covers off my body and flung my legs off the side of the bed. I stood up slowly, careful to not let my still half asleep body send me face planting into the floor.

I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them quickly before reaching into my bag next to the dresser and grabbing the only clean shirt I had left. I slipped it on and walked to the bathroom, taking a deep, dramatic sigh before looking into the mirror to figure out what kind of time I was going to have to invest in my hair to make it presentable. Luckily enough, it only took combing through and wrapping into a bun. The cruel advantages of having sex hair without the actual sex.

"What's for breakfast sexy pants?" I asked, walking up behind Jasper and playfully grabbing at his butt.

He jumped slightly, thrusting forward into the stove. "Bella," he playfully scolded me, whacking my hand with the warm spatula. "Keep your hands to yourself, Miss grab ass."

"Briefs get crammed up your butt this morning?" I inquired, attempting to peak over his shoulder as I grabbed a biscuit off the tray and hopped up on the counter next to him. "I could fix that you know."

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Bella."

"Then what's up?"

He set the spatula down and turned toward me. "I have to go out of town again."

"What?" I huffed, slumping my shoulders. "When?"

He shrugged. "Not sure exactly. I know it's sometime in the next couple weeks. My Uncle is going to meet with a big company in California and he wants to take me along."

I cocked my head at him, scrunching my forehead. "And this is a bad thing?"

He shook his head slowly. "Of course not, I just..." He shrugged again, letting out a deep breath. "I hate going out of town, you know that."

"I know," I sympathized, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But it's a great opportunity. He trusts you enough to want to bring you further into his company. If you have any chance of some day taking over, you have to know everything that the job entails. You have to know every aspect of what he does."

He smiled over at me. "I have you to tell me what to do, remember?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Really? You expect me to help you with everything?"

He looked at me like I had just stated the obvious. "Well, duh." He chuckled. "That's what you're here for, Bells. You keep me smart."

I rolled my eyes at him as I bit into my biscuit. "Whatever. Now I see why you keep me around."

He laughed and moved in front of me as I started to jump down from the counter. He put either hand next to me, stopping me from moving an inch. As he moved his face closer to mine, his smile got wider. "You know exactly why I keep you around."

I smiled back, narrowing my eyes at him. "Enlighten me."

He simply shrugged, removing his hands from the counter and picking his spatula back up. "Well, the sex is pretty good."

"Pretty good?" I gasped. "Just pretty good?"

He shrugged again, trying not to smile at me. "It's alright."

I hopped down from the counter and walked up behind him, pressing myself against his backside. I put my hands on his waist gently and stretched up to whisper in his ear. "I'm by far the best thing to ever grace your bed, Jasper Cullen, and you know this."

He turned and looked over his shoulder, smirking at me. "Oh really?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, stepping to the side. "Your bed, your couch, your floor..."

"Alright," He interrupted. "Breakfast is done."

"That reminds me!" I gasped playfully. "You're dining table!"

He whipped around and grabbed me, putting his hand over my mouth to shut me up as he led me to said dining table and forced me to sit down.

"Angela?" I quietly asked as I poked my head around the corner of her tiny cubicle. "Got a minute?"

She nodded and smiled up at me, turning away from her computer. "What's up?" She asked, motioning for me to take a seat.

I gingerly sat down on the corner of her desk and lay a folder down in front of her. She eye-balled me for a moment before reaching out and taking it. "What's this?"

"It's my new assignment." I said, trying to contain the smile threatening to break my face in two. "I got a call this morning and had this fax waiting for me after lunch. Just thought I'd let you in on my celebratory moment."

She looked it over for a second, grinning wider as she got down the page. "Oh my god, Bella," she sighed happily, "this is great!"

I nodded. "I know! He's starting up his own paper, well, sort of. It's more of a short story magazine. Writers submit stories and he publishes them in it. It's based in Seattle, but he's hoping to take it nationwide. It even has a website he publishes them to," I said, pointing at the bottom of the page.

He mouth dropped slightly as she smiled and dropped the folder, standing up quickly and wrapping her arms around me. "Isabella Swan! Holy shi-"

"Miss Webber?" A throat cleared behind us.

Angela let go of me and turned to see our boss standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised at her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I was just um, congratulating Bella."

He nodded slowly. "Well, try to do it a bit quieter, if you will please."

She smiled, nodding obediently. "Of course, sorry." She kept the smile on her face until he disappeared down the hallway and around the corner. When he was completely out of sight, she turned and squealed quietly. "Holy crap Bella! I'm excited for you! This is big. Huge!"

I hugged her, effectively stopping her from jumping up and down. "Thank you, but please calm down. I just wanted to share the good news with someone. I didn't want to start a cubicle party."

She pulled away and took a deep breath, making a show of running her hands down her face as she sighed out. "Okay," she breathed. "Now, tell me what you have to do. When do you get to submit something? What do you get to write?"

I shrugged. "He told me to write anything, preferable fiction, and submit it as soon as I can. He's going to evaluate my writing and decide if he wants to make me a permanent fixture in the mag."

She grinned again, smiling happily as she sat back down in her seat, leaning back. "I knew it." She shook her head. "You're going to be bigger than you know, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, standing back up and snatching my folder from her hand. "Don't get a big head, Angela."

She snorted, "Me? Don't _you_ go getting a big head. The last thing we need is an egotistical Bella on the loose."

I winked at her and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I won't forget the little people, Miss..." I trailed off, putting my finger to my chin and tapping my skin. "Miss, um... I'm sorry, what was it again?"

She laughed and tossed a balled up piece of paper at me. "Go do your job Isabella!"

But my job was rather hard to concentrate on when all I could think about was finally getting to write about something different. Dozens of plots invaded my head. Handfuls of characters and storylines that I could write about. I saw every bit of open opportunity stretch out in front of me. Every single different direction I could take any idea I had. There was countless opportunities at my fingertips.

The entire time I'd worked for the paper, I wrote about things people wanted to read in a _newspaper. _I wrote about real people, real places, things that meant something to the people that got up at six am just to greet the paperboy. I wrote about things that didn't quite interest _me_ in particular, but I got to write none-the-less. It was satisfying.

The longer I worked here, the more freedom I got with my writing. The more I got to write about a topic of my choosing, while at the same time remaining trapped within the invisible barbed wire surrounding typical newspaper topics. But at least I hadn't been forced to write about the latest trends or which celebrity was wearing what. That was more Angela's job. She, while being an extraordinary assistant to yours truly, took up her free time writing a couple gossip columns. It was something that interested her.

Me? Not so much. I couldn't care less. As long as Brad Pitt had something covering that overrated ass of his, I was pleased. The name on the tag had no effect on me.

But my real passion? My underlying true desire? To write _stories_. Stories that didn't have to make sense. They had to have characters, completely made up that interacted with each other in the way I chose. Fantasy, when compared to the real world, was this huge puzzle, with millions of pieces just begging to be put together and framed. The only difference was, it was one of those puzzles that didn't actually make a picture come to life, it just fits together, more of an eclectic piece of art. It made sense, in the way that only the person choosing to read the story, or buy the painting, could see.

Fiction was a work of art, a type of art that many thought they understood, but only a handful really comprehended. Fiction was opportunity. It was a chance to take anything you wanted and make it into a strange compilation. It was a chance to take your own messed up imagination and turn it into something people wanted to read.

Not _everyone_ wanted to read about the weather, or the grand opening of the new store downtown. Not everyone cared that the mayor was running for re-election, or that his assistant had allegedly been caught with his running partner. Sure the majority of people walking the busy streets of Seattle, noses buried into the paper, cared enough to read about it, but not _everyone_ wanted to fill there head with meaningless facts.

And not everyone wanted to write about it.

A war across seas? Now that was something to read about. But did I get to write about that? No. I worked for a small paper, not the Seattle Times, therefore I had no opportunities like that. Instead, I wrote about people's lives. I was good at it, trust me, but it just wasn't my passion.

I'd give anything to be able to take my imagination to the next level and be able to write about anything that crossed my hectic, plot filled mind. Maybe this was my opportunity to escape the reality of Seattle and dive into the world I've always dreamed of exploring.

As soon as I finished up for the day, I packed up quickly and practically ran out of my office. I waved a goodbye to Angela, telling her I'd text her later. The second I was off the elevator and through the lobby doors, Jasper's truck came into view.

"Eager to get away from work?" He asked, smiling at me as I climbed in and shut the door.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just excited."

"May I ask?"

I smiled over at him, completely unable to hide my enthusiasm.

"So, stories?" He asked as we entered the apartment. "What kind of stories?"

I shrugged. "Anything, I guess."

"Well that's great, Bella." He smiled as he tossed his briefcase down by the door. He kicked his shoes off in the same place he did every day and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. "Are you going to let me take you out tonight?" He asked.

I kicked off my shoes next to his and shook my head. "Why would we do that, we've already celebrated."

"So what? We can do it again." He argued as he poured two glasses of soda. "We should go out tonight. It would be good."

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "You just want an excuse to go out and get me drunk."

He laughed, shaking his head and walking around the counter to me. "Isabella," He chided, handing me my glass. "If I wanted to get you drunk and take advantage of you I'd just save money and stay here. I have got plenty of Jack in the cabinet."

"Hah!" I gasped. "I said nothing about taking advantage of me, Jasper."

"You're right," he said, smiling cheekily. "But I did."

"You, Jasper Cullen, are one sick puppy." I poked at his chest as he rolled his eyes. "Talking about going out and getting your best friend drunk just so you can bring her back to your apartment and have sex with her. What have I been seeing in you all these years?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but you keep coming back for more, so it must be good." And before I could say anything, he put his finger over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "And, by the way, just for reference sake, if I remember correctly, the last time we went out drinking, you, _Isabella Swan_," He emphasized my name as he poked me back, "were the one that took advantage of me."

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, no. I'd never do that. You've got it all wrong, pal. I'm not that kinda girl."

"Oh really?" He asked, moving closer to me. "Because I think you make an all-too-willing partner in crime."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk around him, sitting down on the couch and reaching for the remote. "I'm starting to get the feeling sex is the only thing keeping us together." I joked.

I heard him chuckle quietly as he followed me and sat down next to me. "Nope," he argued, "you're not that type of girl."

Eventually, after an hour or so of just sitting around, we finally agreed on settling for Chinese take-out, instead of getting ready and actually going out. I don't know if we agreed, so much, or if it was mainly me begging to not to go out. I wasn't entirely sure, but I had a feeling that I had to sell my soul to the devil to win that argument.

"The usual?" He asks, looking over the menu at the counter.

I turned around on the couch and rested against the back cushion, crossing my arms in front of me and leaning on them. "How did you know?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"You're predictable, Bella," He said, flipping the page and picking up the phone. He dialed the number quickly and held the phone to his ear. When he was done, he set the phone backdown on the counter and came to sit next to me.

I flipped back around on the couch and picked the remote up, turning the show back up.

"No wonder you can't find a boyfriend." He snickered, chuckling as he nudged my shoulder. "You sit at home too much.."

I shrugged. "Problem with that?"

"Sitting home? Or not having a boyfriend?" He asked, reaching his arm over my shoulder and pulling me up under it.

"Both," I snapped, jerking over and out from under her grip. "What about you, huh?" I shot back at him, looking up to meet his gaze. "Where is your girlfriend?"

He smiled. "How could I possibly get a girlfriend if I'm too busy sitting at home with my best friend, watching mindless television and eating greasy takeout."

"Ah," I sighed. "Good times."

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah." He agreed. "Besides, any girl I found wouldn't like your hanging around so much."

"So get rid of me," I jested.

He shook his head slowly, looking away from me and back to the television. I could tell he wasn't actually paying attention to whatever show had just come on, he was just focusing on the screen, watching the figures without caring what they were doing.

That was Jasper. As much as he argued that he hated it, he'd opt against a night out with his brother, or the couple friends he really cared about, to sit at home and watch meaningless shows that held no real interest to him, while scarfing down whatever take-out we agreed on. Because that was me. I was a simple girl that couldn't for the life of her figure out what her awesome best friend saw in her.

Potential. That's what he had.

"Remember that awful boy Mike in High School?" Jasper asked, playfully poking at my shoulder. "How he used to chase you around like he was PMSing and you had chocolate in your pocket."

I laughed, not at the near gaggy feeling I was getting from the mere mention of Mike Newton, but at how he worded the lustful obsession. "What in the world would make you bring him up?"

Jasper shrugged slowly, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "I don't know. I just remember how pissed I used to get when he'd ask you out. Or when he'd stalk you in the hallways. That boy followed you around like you were some shiny new toy."

"What can I say?" I joked. "He wanted to play with the shiny new toy."

He shook his head, glancing over at me quickly. "You weren't a new toy, Bella. You were just as old as any other girl that grew up in Forks. You just stood out better."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said, slightly turning my body to face him better. "Now what makes you bring up Mike Newton, of all people?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess just thinking back to what you could have had."

I laughed loudly, more mockingly than anything. "Jasper," I sneered. "You have to be kidding me. Mike, pimple-faced, Newton? Even I deserve better than that."

He chuckled quietly before nodding once. "I know you do."

"And what about you?" I shot back. "You had some pretty odd girls chasing you down the hallway. Practically throwing themselves at you. Waiting by your locker after school. What about that?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I'm so glad High School's over."

I leaned over, kissing his cheek quickly before smiling at him. "Me too. And stop worrying about me so much, Jasper. If you really want to worry about someone finding a significant other, why don't you focus more on yourself?"

He shook his head. "I told you, Bella, I don't need a girlfriend."

That's what bothered me most about Jasper. He was too focused on things that didn't really matter most. He worried about some of the oddest things, like boyfriends or girlfriends. In High School, he was completely focused on making us the best couple we could be. So focused that he completely overlooked the fact that we didn't even belong together. That thought never even crossed his mind.

Jasper always pinpointed one thing, one thing only, and put his entire mind to it. He became obsessed with it; obsessed with wanting to change it, or make it better. He overthought things. When something crossed his mind, he snatched it up and tweaked it until he found a way a fix it. That was my only problem with Jasper. He constantly thought about the future, instead of worrying about the here and now. Moments that should mean so much to him would simply pass him by because he didn't take the time to put his attention towards the present.

I gave up trying to fix that weird mind quirk of his long ago.

After a little while longer, we both heard a knock at the door. Jasper jumped up and dug into his pocket for his wallet, expecting the food, but I heard him sigh deeply when he opened the door. "So I see you made it back safe," he said, opening the door and letting Edward in. I turned my head slightly, just enough to see the interaction between the two boys.

Edward tossed his bag down behind the couch and reached up to rub the back of his neck roughly. "Yeah, um, actually, about that..." He stuttered through his sentence, looking down at the carpet instead of Jasper. "I kind of promised a place to crash to the person that gave me a ride. Is that cool?"

Jasper's eyes shot open. "You what?"

Edward nodded. "It's just for tonight. She'll be out tomorrow morning. I don't think she has any plans of staying longer than that."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Jasper replied sarcastically as I turned around completely on the couch. Edward didn't have to look over to know I was here.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You'll be too busy with her tonight to even notice her here." He assured Jasper before stepping over to open the door. He pulled it open all the way and reached out, pulling another small duffel bag inside. A small brunette stepped in behind him, smiling widely at Jasper. She stuck her hand out quickly, taking Jaspers from his side.

"Hi," she spoke with excitement. "You must be Jasper." Then she looked over to me. "And you must be Bella."

I stood up slowly, eyeing her carefully. She made no move to step any further into the apartment, seemingly content with standing two feet from the door. Edward looked toward his brother, rubbing the back of his head roughly. "Yeah, this is um-"

"Alice," she spoke up quickly. "Alice Brandon."

**So? Surprised? Not really, right? Yeah, I think most people saw that one coming. But trust me, she's going to throw a nice little curve ball into my story. Everyone knows it's not a good story until that infamous curve (;**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**


	7. Trust, In A World Of Shackles: Jasper

**A/N: So, inspiration hit me and I managed to crank this chapter out in a matter of two hours. I won't mention that those two hours were spent downing cups of Espresso and battling with my own eyelids to just stay open long enough to allow me one good night of uninterrupted writing. Okay, so maybe I will mention it, but whatever get's you through the night, right? (:**

**So I see no one had any comments about Alice coming into the story. That could either be really good, or really bad. Don't tell me you guys are sick of this story already ..? Feedback is the key to inspiration, in case you didn't know (: Just saying, lol.**

**I added a song to the playlist on my profile if you guys care to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**Jasper**

"I can't believe he did this." I muttered under my breath as I closed my bedroom door. "How long has he even known her? Two days?"

Bella shook her head and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers down for me. "You don't recognize her?"

I looked over at her as I pulled my shirt over my head. "No..."

"High School?" She asked, trying to ring a bell. "She was a freshman when you graduated. You honestly don't remember her?"

I shrugged slowly and climbed on to the bed next to Bella. "I don't really care who she is. All I know is that if I wake up tomorrow morning and my apartment has been ransacked, someone is going down."

She giggled and lay her head on the pillow, pulling the covers up over her body. "I highly doubt that tiny girl could hold Edward down long enough to ransack your apartment. She's what, four-ten?"

I lied down next to her, pulling her under my arm. "Who knows? Maybe she's one of those kinky girls. One minute she's asking Edward to lie down so she can tie him to the bed, the next she's gagging him and stealing all his money from his pocket."

"Hm," she sighed, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Make it sound like so much fun, why don't you."

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but I decided to go for it anyway. "Oh," I said, quickly rolling over on top of Bella. She giggled loudly, trying to move her hands to my chest, but I was already completely over her. "So you're into that, huh?"

She shook her head and tried pushing me off, but I effectively stopped that by pinning her arms to the bed with my hands. She started kicking, but once I maneuvered myself just right, she was unable to move an inch. "Jasper!" she gasped out, staring up at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I grinned down at her, tightening my legs around hers, constricting her underneath me. "You should have told me, I might have been able to hook something up." I teased, leaning down toward her ear. "Like you, maybe?"

She giggled again and shook her head. "Jasper Cullen!" She wiggled her body, trying to pull her arms backdown. "Get your fucking ass off of me, you creep!"

"Hey now," I playfully scolded her. "I'm not the one that liked the idea of being tied up. You should know better, Bells."

She shook her head again, trying to pull her left arm free of my grip. "Don't kid yourself, Jasper. You know it sounded appealing to you." Then she lifted her eyebrow and grinned at me. She was attempting to turn the tables on me.

And it was working. I wasn't a kinky type of guy, but I couldn't lie. The idea of Bella tying me up and having her way with me _did_ sound rather appealing. I guess it was just something about having a beautiful girl in your bed, lying under you, completely merciful to whatever you wanted. Whether she acted like it or not, you knew she was up for almost anything.

Bella was an adventurous type of girl. And that was appealing in itself.

I looked down at her, watching her eyes carefully for any sign that I shouldn't continue. When she raised her eyebrow at me and gave me that stare, I dove right in. I instantly attacked her neck, sending a loud gasp from between her lips. She struggled to free her arms, but I only tightened my grip, keeping her right where I wanted her. She gave up soon enough, and when she did, I stretched my left hand over both of her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She titled her head backward, allowing me perfect access to her smooth neck.

I moved my hand down her body, over her shoulder and down her torso to her hip, then over the curve of her side and under her thigh. I lifted her leg up and hitched it around my waist, urging her to hold it there. She obliged, and lifted the other to join it. Once her legs were hooked around me I pulled myself up on my knees and ground myself into her just once. She swallowed hard and moved her head to the side, stretching her neck even more. I took advantage, gently suckling on the skin just below her ear. She sighed heavily and once again tried to remove her hands from my grasp.

"No, no, Bella." I whispered, "stay still please."

She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for games, Jazz."

I chuckled. She was never in the mood for my games. She was a jump to the chase, no teasing, get right to it kind of girl. Which, sometimes, I liked. Other times I wanted to take my time with her. I wanted to savor our moments together.

The rational side of my brain told me that every moment we spent together took us one step closer to the end. While the not so rational side of my brain, otherwise known as my Bella-influenced side, told me that it didn't matter, to forget everything else and sleep with her. But I just couldn't help it. Every time Bella and I got together, spent the night together, I knew deep down that it could end at any moment. I hated having to think about things like that while I was trying to enjoy the time we did have; trying to enjoy her, but it was just something that had become such a permanent thought in my head. There were times I didn't even pay it any mind, but then there were those times that it was all I could think about.

"You never are, Bella," I said, grinning down at her. I lifted my hand from her thigh and reached up to the nightstand, opening the drawer. I dug around for a second, shuffling things around. "Ah," I sighed, pulling a scarf out that she had left here a while ago. I shoved the drawer closed and set the scarf down on the pillow above her head before pulling myself up further into a sitting position. She stared up at me the entire time, confusion and excitement in her eyes.

"You're not really?" she asked timidly. "Are you?"

I just smiled down at her and grabbed her hands loosely. I wrapped the scarf around her left hand first, and then her right. I tightened it, securing her hands together, and then wrapped the other end of the fabric around one of the metal bars of my headboard, knotting it tightly.

Her face was priceless. She continued to stare at me, her face reading something different every couple seconds. She looked amused, like she didn't really think I'd do it. She looked thrilled, a tad bit anxious. Her excitement grew by the second, I could tell just by watching the light pink blush creep up her throat.

"Still find it to be appealing, Bella?" I questioned her as I tugged on the thick scarf, making sure it wouldn't come undone and ruin my entire charade. Once I felt it was secure enough, I sat up, staring down at her.

She bit down on her bottom lip hard and pulled down on the scarf. Once she knew it wasn't moving, she narrowed her eyes at me. "I didn't think you to be capable."

I chuckled quietly, nodding my head. "I figured as much." Then I bent forward, placing my lips directly over hers. I gently kissed her bottom lip, coaxing it from between her teeth.

She tightened her grip around my waist with her legs, digging her heels into my ass and pulling me forward a bit more.

I pulled away from her lips and took a second to stare into her eyes. They sparkled beautifully, lighting up every time she smiled. It wasn't until she wiggled her hips against me that I was able to tear my eyes away from hers. If I didn't do something soon she was going to rip her hands free of her restraint and tackle me.

I started with her shirt. I ran my hands down her body, over her black tank top. When I reached the hem, I pulled it up just a couple inches, exposing the milky skin of her stomach. She arched her back and bent her knees, placing her feet flat on the bed. I spread her legs, scooting myself between them and resting my hips against the inside of her thighs. She lifted her ass off the bed quickly, rubbing herself against me.

"You do this," I said, gently pushing her hips backdown, "in hopes of what? That I'll just forget that I love teasing you so much and jump your bones?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Maybe. Is it working?"

I shook my head. "It's too much fun, Bells."

Then she groaned and attempted to lift her ass again. It was harder with her hands tied to the bed, but she managed. She rolled them just right, grinding herself against me in way that she knew drove me crazy.

That was the downside to sleeping with Bella. She knew my weaknesses. She knew exactly what to do to make me forget my plan and just jump straight to the sex.

But that was also a huge reason why it worked between us. That was why it was okay for us to be doing this. While the teasing was fun, it was really just a way to get her so worked up that the sex was amazing. She would grow so impatient with me that as soon as it begun, there was no stopping it. She could get so overly excited that it didn't matter how long the sex lasted. All that mattered was that it was enjoyable. And getting her worked up was a huge part in making it enjoyable.

"Jasper," she whined, pulling against the restraint again.

"Stop," I whispered. "Stay still or you're going to get that knot so tight you might be stuck there forever."

She shook her head. "You'd enjoy that too much."

"Of course," I said, reaching under her and lifting her ass up. Without a single warning, I hooked my fingers in the hem of her pajama pants and jerked them down over her ass. She squealed in delight as the cold air of the room hit her bare skin, then groaned as she tossed her head back again.

I removed her pants quickly, tossing them down to the floor next to the bed. Once I let go of her ass, she crashed back onto the bed, bouncing slightly. She looked back up and me and smiled widely.

I tried my best to change my whole demeanor; my whole thought process. I was usually always soft and gentle with Bella. That was just who I was, how I acted. I enjoyed the idea of taking my time and making the experience, no matter how many times we had done it, a memorable one. It was hard to change something like that. But I did my best, for the sake of experience. And she seemed to be enjoying the change.

I reached down, grabbing her panties and pulling them over her ass and off her body. Soon they joined her pants. As I sat back up, looking down at her, I grinned. She was subtly moving her hips, trying to rotate them against my legs. Her attempt to speed this up wasn't lost on me. I knew she was growing impatient.

So I reached down and grabbed her waist, lifting her up and sliding myself under her. She tugged on the scarf again, trying to pull herself up, but I held tight.

"Lose the pants, Cullen," she growled, tugging again.

"Stop tugging on that scarf, Swan." I shot back, reaching up to grab her wrists. I held them still until she relaxed. "You should really start asking please every once in a while. I hear people are more willing to do as _ordered_ if pleasantries are involved."

She narrowed her eyes at me and completely relaxed her body. "_Please_ don't make me ask you to take your pants off again."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think that's as good as it's going to get."

I pulled away from her, moving my legs off the bed and standing up. I quickly pulled my pants down, kicking them off to the side before climbing back up and straddling her legs. I put my hands on her sides and graced them down her body once more. I watched as she shivered and goosebumps rose all over her skin. She sighed when my hands reached her thighs.

Without any further hesitation, I lifted her ass up and placed myself underneath her. I rubbed myself up and down her slit for a moment, gathering the excessive amount of juices she had gathered there before pushing myself inside her slowly. She ground her teeth, grinding them as I pushed further.

"Oh!" She gasped and once again tugged down on her restraint. I started to scold her about it, but when she arched her back, sending her chest flying upward, I got other ideas.

I pushed her tank top up further, exposing her breasts to my hungry eyes. She pushed them upward as much as she could, giving me a complete eyeful.

I kept one hand on her hip, holding her bottom half still, and then reached up to place my palm over her left breast, gripping it tighter than usual. I watched her face for a reaction and when she smiled and rolled her head back I knew it was alright.

Once I was fully inside her I remained still for a moment. She froze as well, the only movement made was her chest rising and falling from the deep breaths she was taking. I watched as she closed her eyes, then watched her grip the fabric of the scarf in her fists. I knew she was about to tell me to move, so I beat her to it, pulling out even slower than I pushed in. She hissed through her teeth, groaning in satisfaction.

I moved my hand slightly, pinching her nipple between my thumb and finger quickly before moving both of my hands to the dip just above her hips. I gripped tightly and pulled her down, causing the scarf to tighten and her arms to stretch. I knew I had to throw caution to the wind if I stood any chance of making this time any different from all the rest. I started this little adventure, and with her tied down, I could really count on her helping me out much.

I pushed myself back in, quicker this time and pulled right back out. She hissed again as I continued my motions, quickening the pace slightly with each thrust. I watched as her arms tightened, tensing up a bit as my movements got faster. I watched the bouncing of her chest every time our skin made contact.

The more I got into it, the more I found that I liked it. I liked trying something new with Bella.

It encouraged me, and I sped up my pace even more. I thrust into her harder, listening to the sound of my body slapping against hers. I watched as her chest turned the same light pink as her neck and the sweat start to bead up between her breasts. She kept her teeth clenched and her eyes wide open with her head tilted back. She would tug on the scarf every so often, but it didn't make any difference.

I felt her insides start to tighten up around me. Her walls started to close in and I knew she was close, so I moved back a bit, pulling myself out of her.

"Jasper!" she gasped, tilting her head back up to look at me. I instantly moved my hands to her ribcage, holding her still. "Oh god," she sighed quietly.

I grinned down at her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Just as she was about to say something else, I captured her lips with my own. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth hard as my hands moved around front and gripped her chest again. She sighed again as I squeezed her.

I quickly sat up, positioning myself back at her entrance. I scooted up on my knees, moving my hands from her chest to her thighs. I gripped her legs and pulled them around my waist, wrapping them securely before pushing forward, sheathing myself back inside her. Her mouth opened wide, but no noise came out as she threw her head back again. I moved forward, placing my hands down on either side of her body.

"Bella," I growled, the sensation of being inside her finally taking over my body. "Wrap your leg's tighter."

She did as I asked and dug her heels into my backside, pulling me forward. I hit rock bottom, feeling nothing but the warmth of Bella and the pleasure coursing through my body. With my hands safely planted into the mattress, I ground myself into her, rolling my hips to rub against her center. She groaned heavily, pulling her body up to meet mine.

"Jasper, harder," she grunted, grinding her teeth together again and closing her eyes.

I braced myself and started plunging into her over and over, pounding my hips against her pelvis. Her muffled moans filled the room as she got closer and closer to the edge. I could tell by the way her eyes rolled back and her chest arched up harder. Her wrists were turning red from rubbing against the scarf and her fingers were gripped together. I knew he arms were growing tired, but she didn't once complain.

I started to focus more on me, working myself up to the finish. I had to bring her with me, so I reached down with one hand and started rubbing circles against her center. She jerked down on the scarf, moving the headboard just an inch of two.

"Bella," I groaned, moving my face into the crook of her neck. "Come on!" I urged.

She nodded quickly, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down. I kept my pace steady, quick, and started laying open mouthed kissed along her skin. She started breathing heavier and I moved my lips down her neck towards her breasts. I encircled her nipple with my tongue, leaving a wet trail before gently, hesitantly, biting down. She jerked upward quickly, before losing her strength and crashing back down to the bed.

"Jasper!" She yelled, a little too loudly. She clamped her mouth shut quickly, biting back down on her lip just as I felt the convulsions course through her body. She started to shake and her legs tightened around me. Her walls closed around me hard, trapping me inside until she finished.

But I wasn't done yet. I watched her squirm, and wiggle around. I watched as her chest rose and fell, moving in perfect rhythm with her heavy breathing. I felt her legs tremble and saw her eyes close tightly. She moaned out, barely audible this time. When I saw her begin to come down from her high, when she started to come back to reality with me, I slowly moved my hips again. I pulled back, almost completely out of her and drove back in, sending her head flying back into the pillow. She didn't make any movement with her arms, keeping them completely still, but her legs still gripped my lower half.

I felt the bubbling inside, the heat start to rise and I knew I was close. As much as I wanted to hold off, to make this last, I knew it wouldn't. It never did.

"Bella," I grunted, diving into her over and over, finding a quicker pace than I was used to. "So close."

I ground my teeth together, feeling the sweat build up on my back and arms. I held myself up, keeping my hands steady. Her face was turning redder by the second as she held her breath in for the last couple seconds.

I finally lost it, losing myself in the motions. I felt the eruption and then felt her body move. She took in a deep, quick breath, tugging roughly on the restraint. I actually thought she was going to pull herself loose this time. She groaned loudly, through clamped lips, and twisted her body left and right. I reached down with one hand, placing it just under her belly button and pushing down gently, just enough to keep her body still until I was finished. But I think it drove her further into her orgasm.

I heard a throaty moan from her before she finally crashed down into the mattress, allowing herself to finally relax completely. Her eyes were still closed tightly and I saw the ghost white near her lips, showing just how hard she was biting down on it.

I remained still against her, feeling the last spasms of my own orgasm. When I was finished, I crashed down sideways on the bed, pulling out of her. Her legs fell flat and she breathed quickly in and out, trying to steady herself.

I reached up quickly and untied the scarf, letting her arms free. She pulled them down in front of her, groaning slightly.

"Holy shit, Jasper," she said, taking turns rubbing her wrists. "That fucking hurt!"

I reached for her wrist, pulling one towards my face. I gently kissed her skin, where it was most red, before rubbing it between my own hands. She sighed in contentment as she rolled over and cuddled against my chest. She held the other wrist to my mouth, grinning.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her between kisses.

She shrugged and pulled her wrist from my hand. "It was kind of fun though."

I nodded, pulling the covers up over us quickly. She finished removing the tank top that I was unable to get off and huddled under the comforter. With her warm skin against my own, I had no trouble at all falling asleep. I think that was more than half the reason Bella never stayed at her own place. I didn't really know what it felt like to be without her. We started our days together, spent almost all day with one another, and ended our days in the same manner. Besides the time we spent at work, we were hardly ever apart.

I don't think it was ever a real problem though. Ever since High School, I found it a bit tough to be without Bella. It became more habit as the years went by. I'd been trying to convince her to let her apartment go since she signed the damn lease, but she always argued with me. She'd argue that she couldn't ever actually live with Edward, that she didn't want to make my home a battle ground. She'd say that it would be too hard to try to fit all three of us in this apartment and that regardless if she ever spent any actual time at her own place, it was always there in case she was in need of it. She always had that option.

I didn't want to take that option away from her, but I didn't really see the point in paying for an apartment that she rarely ever spent time at.

The next morning I woke up and reached out for Bella, but she wasn't there. The bed was cool and her side was made up. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was still early. When I focused a bit more, I heard the shower running. I rolled over onto my back and looked at the ceiling, blinking my eyes a couple of times to adjust them to the morning light. I rubbed the sleep away, and then stretched my arms up, groaning in satisfaction.

After a moment, after my brain finally registered it was time to get up, I slowly sat up and threw my legs off the side of the bed. I looked around for my boxers, spotting them quickly and snatching them up. After I was semi-dressed, I tossed the covers up, half ass making the bed.

"Bella?" I tapped on the bathroom door.

"_Come in,"_ she replied.

I stepped into the steamy bathroom just as she turned the water off and stuck her hand out of the shower to grab the towel.

"Up before me, huh?" I teased.

"I need to stop by my place," she said, stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her. "I have no clothes."

"Oh." I nodded once. "So only the fear of having to show up at the office naked gets you up more than a half hour before walking out the door?"

She shrugged and grinned at me, walking past me to the mirror. "Survey the damage yet? Did the little pipsqueak take off with half your belongings?"

"Too scared to check." I said, walking over and leaning against the counter. "I just hope she didn't take the coffee machine."

Bella gasped, slapping her hand against her wet chest. "Oh, God, not the coffee! Thank heaven there's like forty Starbucks in between my place and yours."

I rolled my eyes and twisted, bumping her out of the way with my hip. "Move mirror hog. I have to get ready too you know."

She pushed me back. "Take a shower first. You stink, dude." Then she made a show of sniffing my arm. "Use extra soap, would you?"

"Whatever," I said, walking over to the shower and turning it back on. "When you're done putting on your face, make sure you write down everything that's missing. Wouldn't want the insurance check to be cut short."

She chuckled and wiped the mirror, clearing it up. "How many girls has Edward brought home? Are you really worried about this particular one?"

I shrugged as I kicked my boxers to the side and climbed in the still warm shower. I ducked my head under the water, letting it run down my entire body, quickly adjusting to the heat. "I worry about all of them, but it doesn't stop him."

I washed quickly, rinsed off and shut the water off. By the time I was done in the shower, Bella was done in the bathroom and had left. I wanted to hurry up and get ready so I could get Bella back to her place in time to get changed and get to work.

I walked out of my bedroom dressed and ready and found Bella sitting at the kitchen table. She was sipping a cup of coffee. When she saw me, she smiled widely.

"Good news," she said happily. "She left the coffee maker."

I smiled, nodding my head. "Fantastic." Then I grabbed a cup for me, pouring it til it was full. "Where are they anyway?"

Bella shrugged, setting her half empty cup down on the table. "Still sleeping I suppose. I haven't heard anything."

"You mean you didn't check to see if he was bound and gagged, tied to his headboard?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "He could be suffocating on a dirty sock as we speak."

"Tragic," she sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "If that's the case, make sure you get a picture for me. I've been mulling over ideas for this year's Christmas card."

I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down next to her to finish my liquid breakfast. It was at least good to know that though they couldn't find a good reason to get along, there was a certain humor between them at times.

I drove Bella to her place and, at her request, dropped her off. She wanted to drive herself to work, but agreed to meet with me for lunch.

"So, I was thinking," my boss Peter, who was also my Uncle, rattled on, shuffling papers around the big oval table. "We should definitely take the Hasbro case first. It will be the quickest, easiest to deal with right now, with everything else going on. Then, after we get back we can probably take on the shoe deal and the computer program contract at the same time. What do you think, Jasper?"

He looked over at me, waiting for a response. I knew he was asking me a question, but for some reason I wasn't entirely focused on work right now. "I um," I shrugged. "I think that's good."

"Are you paying any attention at all today?" He asked, picking up a stack of papers and straightening them out before shoving them in a manila folder and setting them aside. "If your mind is elsewhere, we can reschedule the upcoming meeting."

I shook my head quickly. "I'm fine," I argued, sitting up straight. I reached out for the red folder, indicating our most recent contract. "If Mr. Henly agrees to go with the extra set, we can squeeze both shoots into one day. We'll need another child for the commercial, but that won't be hard to find."

Uncle Peter nodded in agreement, smiling slightly. "Very good idea, Jasper." Then he leaned forward, folding his arms in front of him. "You're doing great, you know that, right?"

I shrugged slowly. "Thank you."

"Really, you are." He assured. "You've sealed fourteen deals for me just this year, landing nine commercials and countless radio advertisements. You've brought us dozen of new customers in the short time you've been here. The other day, I had a guy call and say that he would only sign a deal with us if I put you on the project."

I looked up, smiling politely. "It's my job. I'm supposed to work hard."

He nodded. "You are, but I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."

"I do," I argued. "Really. I love this job, and I look forward to pushing myself further. I just get overwhelmed sometimes."

He nodded. "It's understandable. You're still up for going to Los Angeles with me, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"You've got a lot of talent, son," he said, standing up and gathering his things. "Trust me when I say that you're going to make it far in my company."

I nodded my head once, standing up with him. He ushered me out the door and to his assistant's desk to set the plans for the trip.

**A/N: So? I worked on bringing Jasper out of his shell for at least one night. He was a bit reluctant, but once his mind gets a wild idea, it's so hard to stop it. Or maybe it's just too hard to find the will to stop it .. Either way, he let a bit loose tonight, for his personality anyway.**

**Once again, feedback is a total obsession. Leave my crack at the doorstep and back away slowly. If you will, please (;**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'll take anything (:**


End file.
